Eternal Immortality: Premature
by Charchisto
Summary: A 'What if' story beased during and after Young Dracula episode 6 season 1. Vladimir Dracula is turning into a vampire early and there is nothing he can do to stop it... What will happen to him? Read to find out! First story of Eternal Immortality series. Cht 15 up.
1. Fear

Eternal Immortality: Premature

* * *

Summary: Based during and after episode 6 of season 1 of Young Dracula. Vlad is experiencing tooth ache and believes he is becoming a vampire prematurely. We all know that it turned out his tooth ache wasn't his fangs but what if it had been his fangs? What if Vlad turned into a vampire just over 3 years too early? Unaware of his true identity Vlad has to face the fact he is going to be a vampire and likely would be killed for it. Will Vlad be able to survive and more importantly discover his destiny without turning into a bloodthirsty monster?

* * *

_Right, I've decided this needs a major makeover, so I'm rewriting what I've ready done before continuing. It's basically the same but with grammatical errors and spelling fixed as well as a more depth to it._

_For all you people who are new to this fic, originally this was meant to me just one single story Premature but now it's going to be a series of 4 or 5 stories, sorry it'll be so long but I want to go really into depth with this and hopefully when I finish college I can get the whole series done and get everything else done and then make some newbie's!_

_I don't own Young Dracula._

* * *

Chapter 1: Fear

* * *

After the "surprise party" for Ingrid, Vlad was twitching like crazy, his nerves getting the better of him as Ingrid rushed off desperate to find a way out of ending up in Trans-Siberia. Vlad decided it would be best to just go to his room and deal with this his own wy and got up but didn't go unnoticed.

"Now Vladdy, what is bothering you?" The Count asked his favourite child, as he had noticed Vlad's twitching and knew that meant something was wrong.

Vlad span round to look at his father and tried to look innocent. "Nothing is bothering me." He lied smoothly.

"Vladdy, don't lie to me. Tell me." The Count glared at his son and Vlad sighed, his father and drawn him into a corner where there was no escape.

"I've got tooth ache," Vlad admitted. "I'm worr... I think I'm going through the change."

"Oh Vlad, this is fantastic!" The Count beamed. "Come here!"

Vlad went reluctantly up to his father, and the Count checked Vlad's mouth carefully proving around noticing the soreness of Vlad's upper jaw.

"You are right, your fangs are coming through," the Count confirmed.

Vlad felt a massive surge of panic, which he couldn't suppress from showing onto his face, usually Vlad tried to hide his emotions, but he couldn't hide this. Vlad wished this was all just a nightmare, a horrible nightmare and he would wake up back in his room in the tower, Vlad briefly closed his eyes wishing that he's "wake" up but he didn't.

"Vladdy, there is no reason to worry..." the Count reassured Vlad seeing the panic/

"But, but, the transformation doesn't happen until sixteen and I am not even thirteen... and normal vampires don't change until..." Vlad was cut off by his father waving his hand through the air.

"Vladimir, you are no ordinary vampire, you are my son and heir! Yes, it is very rare that a vampire changes so young, actually you may be the youngest but it doesn't make you any different to the rest of us." The Count continued in reassurance.

"How long do I have?" Vlad asked nervously looking from beneath his lashes at his father not wanting to look at his father's face fully as he didn't want to see the glee that was there.

"A month, maybe two," the Count told him thoughtfully. "Your powers will continue to develop until your transformation... I think you will likely change at thirteen. It makes sense for it to happen then and it is only two months away."

Vlad nodded. He had been dreading his birthday enough as it was being that it meant that Vlad had "three years" till he transformed, but now he dreaded it even more making his heart pound erratically and his head feel warm and achy. He was going to be a vampire, it struck him and fear continued to pound in his veins in time with the rapid beating of his heart pulsating at an unnaturally fast speed.

"I'm going... I'm going to bed," Vlad muttered resorting back to his original plan and rushed to his room tears in his eyes. As soon as Vlad got to his room he slammed the door shut letting all his emotions out, his anger at what he was and the fact it had to be him that changed prematurely, his sadness at likely never being able to see his friends again after his thirteenth birthday, his sympathy for Ingrid knowing how jealous she would be when she discovered he would change before her.

* * *

By the time Vlad actually got to bed his face and eyes were bloodshot and red from crying and his room was a mess from throwing a tantrum in his anger – an anger which came from the part of him that was already changed and was an evil vampire.

Vlad the next day was awoken to be faced with the sun shining through his window and was pleased to find it didn't hurt him... yet. Of course Vlad knew the transformation wasn't instantaneous, but he felt it would be just his luck to be hurt by the sun first before anything else, so he couldn't go anywhere else.

Vlad's mouth still ached when he got up and put on his uniform for school, failed in neatening his hair which seemed to be acting unusually and rushed downstairs thinking he was late for school.

Despite getting a large amount of sleep the night before, Vlad found himself slumping onto the table out of tiredness as Renfield served a slimy breakfast. Ingrid babbled about how she had a "boyfriend" - who was really Robin – and she didn't need to go to Trans-Siberia and finally the Count paying no attention to anyone but his son keeping a close eye on him watching him carefully until he slumped and he fell asleep on the table.

* * *

_I'd like to think this is an improvement on before, but I don't know, I just feel this needs renewing for myself and the only way I can do that is to rewrite the whole thing!_

_Hopefully it won't take too long._

_I'll try and get back to outtakes ASAP._

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	2. Telling the Truth

Eternal Immortality: Premature

* * *

_I didn't realise how long this chapter was until I read it again today... whoops._

_I have to say I've been deeply influenced by Star Wars lately – don't worry I'm not writing fics for that just yet – and a song called Get Right With Me by Depeche Mode so this may be darker than it was originally._

_I don't own Young Dracula_

* * *

Chapter 2: Telling the Truth

* * *

Robin Branagh was the main person that had noticed Vladimir Dracula's absence over the past two weeks. Robin and Chloe both hadn't been to the castle since Ingrid's birthday and Robin was now very nervous for Vlad and the fact he hadn't seen him since then, but he had seen Ingrid every day at school which struck him as odd as usually it would be the other way with Ingrid off school.

Ingrid had refused to tell Robin why Vlad was not at school, she just said that he was "seriously il"l, but Robin could tell by her expression that she was a little concerned for him and jealous too which again struck him as odd, because why would Ingrid want to be ill, but Robin ignored it as he knew Ingrid was always jealous of Vlad. However, it was obvious to Robin that she was lying about Vlad and something was seriously wrong with Vlad, something worse than a illness.

When Robin had spoken to Chloe and said about this, but Chloe believed Vlad was ill and after her saving Robin from the Count when he almost bit him for pretending to be Ingrid's boyfriend, Chloe had felt an almost hostility to the Dracula's including Vlad and was not concerned but stated that it was "None of our business".

* * *

One night at around six o'clock in the afternoon, Robin couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong and the tooth ache Vlad had been complaining about may have been connected to his absence. Robin remembered that Vlad was worried he was going through the change, but Chloe thought otherwise and so Robin had forgotten about it... but if Vlad was right, Vlad was likely in pain right now and he would need his best friend there to support him, whether Vlad wanted to drink his blood or not Robin felt it was his duty as Vlad's best friend to help him through whatever he was going through and if it meant his life then so be it.

Robin grabbed his backpack grabbing a garlic bulb from the fridge and other items he thought he would need and rushed into the living room.

"Mum, can I go out for a while?" Robin asked innocently and Mrs Brannagh nodded.

"Of course dear but be back by nine," she said to her son and Robin nodded and ran straight out of his home.

Robin didn't stop running until he reached the castle and tolled the bell.

Renfield opened the door looking the same as always; Robin could hear the muffled yelling of the Count and Ingrid behind him which came as no surprise as they were always arguing.

"Can I see Vlad?" Robin asked.

"No," Renfield said.

"Why?" Robin demanded raising his eyebrows threateningly.

"He's ill," Renfield lied.

"You are lying and I know it!" Robin said furiously. "I'm coming in whether you like it or not!"

Robin quickly slid past Renfield and headed inside to see the Count glaring furiously at his daughter who looked ready to kill or in this case, stake. Robin quickly slid past them too so they didn't notice him and went up to Vlad's room in the tower.

Robin was unsurprised to find Vlad's door shut as Vlad hated hearing his sister and father arguing and tended to block it out. Robin opened the door...

Vlad was sat on his bed curled up looking like death, literally, he was so white that it was any wonder he wasn't dead, his hair was darker almost black in some places and Vlad looked taller than he had before. Robin was stunned to see Vlad change so much in just a fortnight. Zoltan was next to him with one of Vlad's hand on his head rubbing him gently as if it soothed them both.

Vlad looked up somehow sensing Robin's presence. Briefly Vlad's eyes went dark and then returned to their normal colour showing how he was now tempted by the blood of breather, nothing about him seemed to be the same as it had two weeks away.

"What are you doing here?" Vlad asked his voice deeper slightly and without as much of the Welsh accent that he had faked at first and then picked up properly from his time in Stokely.

"I came to see you," Robin said stepping forward and Vlad shook his head disapprovingly his dark hair getting in his eyes and Vlad made an irriated noise before brushing it out of the way.

"You can't stay here it is too dangerous!" Vlad insisted.

"The Count won't hurt me," Robin reassured him misjudging what he was saying.

"I didn't mean Dad," Vlad muttered reluctantly. "I meant me."

Robin stepped back glancing at his best friend in fear, he was really scaring him now. "Vlad, what are you talking about? Where have you been for the past fortnight? Ingrid said you are ill... I didn't believe her."

Vlad smiled weakly with no humour on his face. "I should have known you wouldn't believe her."

"Vlad, what happened to you, you look so different so..."

"Vampiric?" Vlad finished smirking remembering the first time he had said that word, and it happened to be the very person in front of him.

"I was doing to say dead. But close enough." Robin smiled. "You're going through the change aren't you? You were right."

Vlad nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so. I can't trust myself anymore. I fall asleep at random times, I can't control it, the day after Ingrid's birthday I fell asleep at breakfast and didn't wake till gone midnight. I sleep weirdly, I eat weirdly, I keep on using powers by accident, and I almost set the castle on fire and I destroyed my room as well. I knew this would be hard but not this hard."

"Does it hurt?" Robin asked concerned knowing Vlad would try to dismiss it if he were, he was almost too modest and humble.

"My mouth does," Vlad admitted rubbing his jaw with his free hand.

"Master Vlad has been in pain for the past fortnight Master Robin," Zoltan told him, deciding to intervene as he knew Robin could cheer up his favourite member of the Dracula family.

"Zoltan," Vlad hissed, he didn't want his best friend to know how much pain he was in.

"It is the truth Master, but we know the pain will end soon." Zoltan continued.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked leaning on Vlad's yellow and red cabinet that he noticed like Vlad had said was pretty much trashed and had blsck scorch marks all over it the rest of Vlad's fire abilities coming through.

"The pain of fangs coming through takes only a fortnight, and then the powers begin to develop more rapidly. The Count and I believe Master Vlad will be a fully fledged vampire by the time he is thirteen." Zoltan told him.

"That's just like two months away." Robin realised. "July the eighteenth right?"

Vlad nodded. (_A/N: I have no idea when Vlad's birthday is I know Ingrid's is May the first but when Vlad's is, goodness knows so unless I find out when it is I'll use this date_) "Yeah."

"I'm sorry," Robin apologised knowing Vlad was feeling horrible right now.

"This isn't your fault," Vlad said softly, he honestly didn't blame Robin, he blamed himself.

"I know but I shouldn't have got so excited, I thought the change was a good thing, I never thought it hurt so much." Robin said and Vlad shrugged.

"There's nothing you can do." Vlad assured him.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked wanting to make sure.

"I guess you could keep me company, Ingrid and Dad aren't the best company to have at the moment with Dad being as thrilled as he is and Ingrid being so jealous." Vlad admitted thinking about the hell he had endured in the past two weeks, in a way he'd rather put up with the hassle that school would put him through than what his family were putting him through.

"Ingrid seemed concerned when I spoke to her." Robin told his best friend.

"Really?" Vlad said stunned. "Wow, I didn't think she really cared, she been worse than usual to me lately."

"She's never nice to you," Robin pointed out.

"True, but she's been meaner than usual." Vlad told him thinking of the tantrum she pulled when she found out Vlad was going through the change.

"Oh right, so it's okay if I stay?" Robin asked.

"It's your neck," Vlad said with a shrug. "If I rip it out it's your fault don't say I didn't warn you."

Robin grinned, knowing Vlad wouldn't rip his head off. "I would rather risk my neck here than spend the night at home."

Vlad smiled, a slight mischievous look to it making Robin gulp in fear. "How long can you stay?"

"Till nine," Robin answered and Vlad nodded.

"Well I don't feel tired," Vlad uncurled himself and stretched out his legs in front of him on his black quilt. "Do you want to explore the crypt? Dad has been trying to get me to pick a coffin for my thirteenth, but I don't know what to pick... I could use a second opinion from a vampire expert..."

* * *

The two went down to the crypt without any argument from the Count, he was a little surprised by Robin's presence but dismissed it and thought like Vlad if Robin wanted to risk his neck that was his choice.

"I like the classical mahogany but it doesn't seem like your thing," Robin said thoughtfully analysing each coffin while Vlad randomly paced the crypt. Robin couldn't help but notice how much taller he was, he was almost as tall as him and thinner with a more muscular build, he didn't seem so pale down here although it was probably the light and the most disturbing thing was that Vlad seemed to be picking up a small amount of his father's walk of a leader that couldn't be challenged. "Vlad, are you listening?"

"Yeah," Vlad said glancing at his best friend and stopped pacing. "Sorry, this situation has kind of rattled me a little."

"Maybe it will be a good thing," Robin said trying to cheer up his best friend. "You can prove to everyone that they were wrong about drinking blood."

Vlad winced, he had tried to think of a solution to that and so far come up with nothing. "I don't know Robin; I'm not sure how this is going to end. Can feel the urges already, probably because the tooth ache is fading... I've never heard of any vampires feeding off anything else other than humans; an occasion animal, yes, but never just animal blood."

Robin paled slightly but calmed down remembering he didn't care if he was bitten as long as he didn't die, die, but become a member of "the living dead club" as Vlad crudely put it. Robin knew his family would hate it if he changed, but if it happened it happened either way Robin could see Vlad wouldn't do, it at least not intentionally.

"Maybe you should go for something more modern..." Robin trailed off changing the subject.

"What do you mean?" Vlad asked confused by the change in subject.

"Have you ever seen a casket?" Robin asked.

"One of those metal coffin things," Vlad said unsure.

"Yeah, you seem a really modern person, your Dad is really behind the times, but you seem to be with the times and you would think they would be made and I think it might suit you." Robin told him decisively.

Vlad frowned considering. "It does sound better than traditional coffins..."

Robin beamed at him. "See it's not too bad!"

"Ever the optimist, Robin," Vlad smirked slightly amused. "I'll think about it..."

Vlad glanced his watch to see they had been in the crypt from half six and it was now half eight somehow two hours had passed really fast.

"You better go, it's half past eight. I don't want your Mum worrying," Vlad said and Robin nodded.

"Right, do you think you are going to be up all night?" Robin asked curiously.

"Probably," Vlad admitted with a shrug. "Dad will probably get me doing something. I sleep more in the day than the night, even though I sleep erratically for unpredictable lengths of time."

"Well if you want to fly or climb to my bedroom window you can. I promised that we would have a movie night at some point and it is Friday night so I can stay awake all night and my parent's won't care or notice if I sleep in till late." Robin offered.

Vlad nodded. "I may take you up on that. Thanks."

"For what?" Robin asked confused by this, as far as he was concerned he was just being a friend.

"Coming to see me, I haven't felt this happy in weeks." Vlad shrugged smiling slightly.

"You're welcome," Robin went to hug his best friend when Vlad backed off his eyes darkening slightly. "Sorry,"

"My fault," Vlad said. "I'll see you soon."

"Really?" Robin asked.

"Do I ever break my promises?" Vlad asked raising his eyebrows.

"Good point," Robin admitted knowing Vlad never broke a promise, ever. "See you mate."

"Bye," And with that Robin left a grin on his face, he wouldn't let Vlad go, not now, not ever especially when Vlad needed him.

* * *

_That took half an hour to change! I hope it was worth it!_

_That's it for the revisions today. The next ones will be tomorrow!_

_Thanks for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	3. The Powers of the Chosen One

Eternal Immortality: Premature

* * *

_Okay, here's another rewrite, right now I should be revising but to be honest I feel drained by maths at the moment._

_This chapter is based a month previous to Vlad's thirteenth._

_I don't own Young Dracula_

* * *

Chapter 3: The Powers and Challenges of the Chosen One

* * *

Vlad was very happy to be returning to school, happier than he had felt in a long time. His sleeping patterns were a lot more regular, although he did tend to fall asleep during the day, but the school had been informed that it was an after effect of the illness Vlad had "had" over the past month.

It was now the fourteenth of June. Just over a month until Vlad's birthday and way over a month since Vlad had last been at school. Vlad had had to resort to getting work brought to him to keep up, but really he didn't bother with half of it because no one would check it.

Despite Vlad's happiness about returning to 'normal life' he was worried about two things. One, that he would accidentally attack someone as his urges were getting stronger by the day – especially when he spotted a particularly pretty female, he seemed to be gaining another of his father's flaws and gaining a weakness for the necks of pretty girls - and second Van Helsing was bound to notice the vast changes in Vlad's appearance and attitude since he had last been there and Vlad didn't doubt that Van Helsing suspected something was wrong...

In the three weeks since Robin had helped Vlad decide what coffin to choose Vlad continued to change drastically. His hair was now completely black and he had it the parting the same way but shorter, he claimed this was because he had found it irritating as his hair was falling into his eyes, his skin had settled for the creamy pale of a vampire now, and Vlad couldn't blush at all visibly like he could a fortnight previous. He was now Robin's height, even though he was likely to get taller still, he was rather tall now for someone who wasn't even thirteen yet; it was bound not to go unnoticed. Vlad was also well built probably from his old practise at rugby and looked more like his father than any other member of the family did.

When it came to attitude, Vlad had and hadn't changed at the same time. He was more confident now, and after the agonising pain of his fangs coming through, he had regained his confidence. Vlad still strongly believed in peace between vampires and breathers despite his more vampiric attitude, and Vlad's friendship with Robin was stronger than ever, even though Chloe had been avoiding him lately. As such Vlad had told Robin not to tell her he was going through the transformation as deep down he felt he could no longer trust her. Robin had said it was a vampiric instinct that brought that on and Vlad inside agreed, but reminded him that Chloe could be a little grass when she wanted to be, and did as she was told more than Vlad ever had been.

That was another change in him, Vlad was nowhere near as obedient as he used to be, he questioned things and argued more, although the arguments were more with Ingrid, and Vlad did still do mostly as his father told him as the Count now feeling safe in the knowledge Vlad was becoming a vampire decided to give him a large amount of freedom as he had nothing to argue with him about as Vlad kept his ideas of peace between himself, Zoltan and Robin.

* * *

When Vlad first arrived at school that day he struggled to keep himself controlled, each person being taunting him to be bitten, but as the day went on he found it easier. He couldn't help but notice Chloe avoiding him, but then girls occasionally eyeing him hungrily and gossiping with each other as the boys gave him angry and irritated looks.

Robin seemed to find this all very amusing and when Vlad asked him to explain why they were acting this was, he told him that he was so good looking that the girls thought that the illness was really some sort of therapy treatment or something.

Vlad had just rolled his eyes at this news and decided to ignore it, but there was one thing he could not ignore and that was Van Helsing.

* * *

During woodwork needless to say Van Helsing was even less pleasant to Vlad than usual...

Vlad sat with Robin getting out his work while trying to look innocent and uncaring about Van Helsing being in the room. Deep down Vlad was worried; he knew that Van Helsing would have a stake within a meter radius of him and Vlad wasn't exactly sure if stakes affected him yet. Garlic had a slight affect making him now dislike the stuff, and sunlight had no effect, but with stakes Vlad had no idea of the effect and Vlad didn't even want to try to find out because they caused enough damage to kill a vampire or a breather, so either way it would probably fatally harm him.

When Van Helsing saw Vlad, and how different he looked, Vlad noticed that in his expression was a mix of shock, horror, fear, panic and smugness. Obviously Van Helsing would love to slay Vlad as he would be seen as a simple target, but what he and Robin didn't know was that Vlad had gained a lot of control over his powers in the past five weeks, he didn't have full control yet but he knew he would soon and so did the Count. Vlad was more than capable of protecting himself now as he could set the room ablaze before Van Helsing could curse 'Garlic'.

Robin and Jonno both, also saw Van Helsing's face when he saw Vlad, Robin just smirked suppressing laughter at his face knowing how scary it was when you saw how Vlad looked so much like his father now he was undergoing the change. Jonno was slightly scared and worried out how much Vlad had changed in the past five weeks and he knew that there was something about it that screamed wrong at him but Jonno dismissed it believing it was what his father had drilled into him since he was born about vampires.

* * *

"Vlad, do you mind staying at the end?" Mr Van Helsing asked at the end of the lesson and Vlad shrugged uncaringly, knowing that Van Helsing wasn't going to take "Yes, I do mind" as an answer. The teacher went up to the board and began rubbing off what he had written there.

"Do you want me to stay or wait for you?" Robin asked looking slightly worried about his best friend's safety.

Vlad shook his head. "Don't worry about me, just get home, I'll see you later."

"You sure?" Robin eyed Van Helsing suspiciously.

"Positive, I can take care of myself on this one." Vlad reassured him, patting him on the shoulder, Robin nodded and left with the other students. Jonno was the only one to remain other than Vlad, probably because Van Helsing wanted to prove the Counts were really the vampire family of the Draculas.

Vlad crossed his arms uncaringly, as of late Vlad had been sorely tempted to tell his father about Van Helsing being a vampire slayer, but hadn't because he decided if he left it till his thirteenth his Dad may let them stay, as Vlad would be fully able of protecting himself, and would be able to trick his father into thinking that one slayer wasn't really all that much of a threat to them, not having two vampires present and another well on the way by then.

"You really think you could fool me?" Van Helsing asked starting an "interrogation".

"I have no idea what you are talking about... sir," Vlad added for emphasis suppressing a smirk, he could feel his darker side leaking through tempting him to make Van Helsing look stupid or... part of Vlad was tempted to just drain Van Helsing and be done with it. That way he wouldn't have to deal with any slayers and be able to sooth his thirst that was taunting him at the moment.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You are a vampire, it's blatantly obvious now, you may hide your cape Dracula but you can't fool me!" Van Helsing told him and Vlad sighed impatiently.

"Why would I want to fool you, if I were a vampire you would be dead by now, or should I say undead..." Vlad trailed off deciding if he ever gave in to his hunger and attacked Van Helsing he wouldn't change him, he would just drain him, with Robin that was different, when or rather if Vlad attacked him Vlad would change him and not kill him Robin was his best friend and rather he lived as a vampire than died completely plus it would please Robin if that happened.

Van Helsing glowered at him. "You may be the son and heir of Count Dracula but you will not treat me as a fool."

Vlad gritted his teeth suppressing his urge to let his fangs out which had been desperate to drop since they had fully grown three weeks ago. "Let me make something plain slayer," Vlad snapped his temper getting the better of him. "What my family and I do is none of your business you may notice that there have been no funny deaths... and that means that we are not vampires... at least in the people of this town eyes. What we are doesn't matter, I could kill you and get out and no one would be the wiser, but I'm not a killer so I will not kill you. Go ahead and call the guild for reinforcements, try and slay us, but I should warn you that we aren't as weak as you think. I am Count Dracula's son and heir and you know what that means."

Jonno gasped as he realised that Vlad and his family were vampires fear overcoming him as he saw Vlad glower at his father eyes darkening slightly.

"I'm one of the most powerful vampires in our world, if you try to fight me I will win, not only that but my father would come after you if you even attempted to turn me to dust and if you succeeded well... he wouldn't just drain you to put it mildly." Vlad threatened. "So stay out of our way slayer, because you will lose in the end."

Vlad span round and left leaving the Van Helsings stiff with fear and shock.

* * *

Robin had decided to wait at the gates for Vlad to find when he left the school he was chuckling to himself darkly. (_A/N: I imagine that laugh as the laugh of the Vlad in season three in episode two when Bertrand interrupts Vlad threatening Renfield after Ingrid has been treated_)

"Have you gotten multiple personality disorder or something?" Robin asked looking amused and Vlad smirked shaking his head at his best friend, unsurprised to see him there.

"Nah, I just scared the wits out of the Van Helsings, it was rather amusing to watch," Vlad admitted and Robin raised his eyebrows grinning widely.

"Cool, but doesn't that mean they know you are a vampire now?" Robin asked.

"They know we are vampires but they probably don't know I'm going through the change... yet." Vlad added for good measure. He didn't underestimate the Van Helsings he knew well what they were capable of.

* * *

When they got back to the castle, Vlad was unsurprised to find Ingrid was already in and writing in her diary. Robin tried to look at it which turned into a game of cat and mouse where Robin chasing Ingrid around the throne room trying to get hold of her diary.

Vlad sat down flicking through one of his books for school, he had thought might help in catching up with the others, though there seemed none if any catching up to do at all.

The Count meanwhile was reading his copy of _Funerals Monthly_ trying to decide which casket to get Vlad for his thirteenth birthday.

"Vladdy, what colour would you prefer grey, silver or black?" The Count asked behind his magazine.

"Silver, definitely." Vlad told his father, Vlad knew he was getting a coffin for his thirteenth, but he didn't know what else he was getting because his father was keeping his mouth shut and not telling him what he had planned for his birthday.

"Not black?" The Count asked looking up from behind his magazine, eyebrows raised.

"Nah, silver looks better and is a sign of royalty for vampires right?" Vlad asked rhetorically thinking of how the Dracula clan symbol was never in gold or black, it was always in silver or red.

The Count smiled going back behind his magazine. "Silver it is then."

"This is so unfair!" Ingrid said for the millionth time that week. "Why can't I get my own coffin?"

"There's a perfectly good reason, Ingrid. You're a girl, and you aren't becoming a vampire in one month and four days." The Count responded uncaringly.

"I turn sixteen in eleven months, and then I'll be a vampire!" Ingrid told him hostilely.

"Not soon enough," The Count muttered.

Vlad ignored this; it had become part of daily routine and returned attention to his book when he realised in boredom he has set it ablaze, making Vlad drop it before he could burn his fingers.

"Ow," Vlad muttered said shaking his hands trying to cool them down and checked for burns.

The Count set down his magazine and sped over to his son. "Are you alright, Vladdy?"

Vlad nodded. "Yeah I just burnt my book."

The Count chuckled placing an arm around his son. "You'll get used to it."

"That was wicked!" Robin said positively thrilled now distracted by Vlad's show of power stopping in his chase.

"It was pathetic," Ingrid corrected rolling her eyes and leaning on the main table.

"Shut up Ingrid," Vlad and the Count said at the same time with the same irriatated look on their faces.

Ingrid shrugged and went down to her room.

"What else can you do Vlad? I thought you didn't have control of you powers..." Robin trailed off looking impressed and Vlad smiled.

"That was three weeks ago Robin," Vlad reminded him calmly as the Count returned to sitting on his throne. "I lose control occasionally... like just now. That was an accident."

"Vladdy's mastered most things," the Count said proudly as Vlad rolled his eyes. "He can't control his sleep flying though."

Vlad winced remembering waking hanging in mid air to be awakened by his father's amused face at two in the morning. It was one of the times Vlad had fallen asleep in the day and woken in the night, to his distaste, but Vlad had been unable to control it until a week ago, also then as now Vlad still felt more comfortable sleeping during the day, now he was undergoing the change he found the night had a soothing affect on him and the day was too bright and gave him a headache.

Just thinking about sleep sent Vlad into a haze, he wanted to sleep and sleep now.

Vlad collapsed into sleep and was caught by his father - who sped over, seeing the dreamy look spread over his face - before he could hit the ground.

* * *

_I hope that's an improvement._

_Thank you for reading and please review._

_C_

_xx_


	4. Insomnia

Eternal Immortality: Premature

* * *

_Here's my next rewrite, I have put up a link to this episode on my profile in case you haven't seen it or need to rewatch it. It happens to be one of my favourite episodes, so if the link no longer works just PM me and ask if you don't understand anything etc._

_I don't own Young Dracula_

_By the way, I have a forum called "Let's Talk: Young Dracula!" feel free to join up with me and the moderators if you want to talk about YD._

* * *

Chapter 4: Insomnia (Massive give away right there!)

* * *

Vlad barely noticed himself falling asleep, all he knew was that he desperately needed to sleep, so he did and when he did he found himself in the middle of a forest wearing all leather including the Dracula crest on his belt.

"Okaaayy," Vlad said to himself. "What just happened...?"

"Vlad..." A familiar voice whispered making Vlad jump.

"Robin?" Vlad glanced around rushing around to find his best mate, he ran into the path of the sun to find when his hand was hit by the sun it burned and smoked.

"AH!" Vlad cried pulling it back. He had heard from his Dad how the sun hurt, but he never realised how much it hurt.

Vlad span round cradling the burnt hand in the other hand, though there were no physical signs of injury it still stung a little.

"VLAD!" Someone continued to call.

* * *

Vlad gasped shooting upwards to find himself in his bed, his father and Robin watching him.

"What... what just happened?" Vlad demanded looking panic stricken, Robin shrugged and looked at the Count and Vlad turned his glaze to his father.

The Count straightened his cape and kneeled down to face his son. "You went into the dreamworld."

"The what?" Vlad and Robin said at the same time.

"It's a test to see if young vampires are worthy or not..." the Count said remembering his own experience. He wasn't telling them the entire truth as it wasn't just a test of worthiness but a test to find who the Chosen One was and weed out those who were not worthy of immortality. "If you die there, you die here."

"You've been through it," Vlad stated and the Count nodded.

"It usually happens at sixteen but because you are changing early it makes sense that it would happen early too." The Count shrugged undisturbed.

"What do I do?" Vlad asked uncertainly.

"I can't help you Vlad, you have to make your own way in this, I'm sorry." The Count actually apologised, he wished he could help his son, but with this he knew that Vlad had to act independently and fight the Grand High Vampire on his own, if he wasn't the Chosen One and if he was which the Count hoped he was then Vlad wouldn't have any troubles, he should be able to get through it without too much difficulty.

Vlad nodded, he knew his father wouldn't be able to help him with everything vampiric and nor did he want him to; he wanted to be his own vampire. (_A/N: This is a quote from a certain vampire in the Young Dracula files._)

"Should I go back to sleep?" Vlad asked carefully taking all this in. "Get it out of the way..."

"It would be best," the Count admitted.

"Can you two stay here?" Vlad asked. "I don't want to be alone."

Robin nodded. "I'll be here mate."

"Don't worry," the Count kissed his son's forehead and Vlad laid back letting his heavy lids close the last thing he felt was his dad brushing his fringe out of Vlad's eyes...

* * *

Vlad started his journey in the dreamworld like any other vampire, he had to face off slayers and get to the castle to face the Grand High Vampire but Vlad didn't know this so after facing the slayers this happened... (_A/N: Just imagine that Vlad went through the exact same thing as in the episode Insomnia up to ten minutes before it finished because this is the castle scene but I'm not going to make it the same as in the episode, after all Vlad is slightly different and going through the transformation._)

* * *

Vlad awoke on his father's throne in the throne room of Stokely castle.

"I'm home?" Vlad said confused looking around to dusty throne room and glanced down finding the throne to be surprising comfortable and couldn't help but admire it.

Robin and Renfield then appeared before him.

"It's time for you to meet the Grand High Vampire." Robin told him.

"I've already met him," Vlad told them. "I met him when I was a year old."

"Not this one, and do not speak unless spoken too," Renfield snapped at Vlad making Vlad raise his eyebrows in surprise at Renfield's attitude.

"Right, I won't say anything else." Vlad promised and waited for an awkward moment. "What am I meant to do?"

"You must choose Vladimir Dracula. Your time has come and your path of immortality has been chosen for you, but you fail to understand, so you are being allowed your choice again," A familiar voice said as a cloaked vampire approached speeding over. "You must choose Vladimir Dracula." The voice said Vlad's name the proper Transylvanian way. "Either you gain immortality and become a vampire at thirteen, or you die."

The vampire pulled down his hood to reveal Count Dracula but with the white long slightly wavy hair of the current Grand High Vampire.

"DAD!" Vlad yelled surprised, yelling in real life and in the dreamworld making Robin and the Count in reality jump.

"Don't be so foolish Vladdy," The Count told his son (_this is still in the dream by the way_). The Count moved so he was on his throne and Vlad edged away his back against the table in the centre of the room. "I am not your father, I am the Grand High Vampire, I appear as your father as he is the figurehead you fear and respect the most."

Vlad blinked. "You're responsible for me changing early aren't you?" Vlad accused.

"It is your destiny Vladimir, our kind is falling, light is taking over darkness. Slayers are gaining power, the stability there used to be is faltering, and breathers pose a threat to us now more than ever. We must restore order before it is too late. If we wait too long, our kind will be crippled beyond repair. It was necessary for you to start the change early so you could embrace your destiny and bring stability to all vampire kind." The Count told him, seriousness layering his voice.

"I don't understand, you say we like I'm some important person. I'm just the son and heir of Count Dracula. I can't bring stability, I have a hard enough time keeping my room clean and handing in homework in on time." Vlad protested denying the idea of being special – that was the last thing he wanted. "I can't do anything special."

The Count laughed darkly at Vlad's ignorance. "No vampire has changed as early as you have Vlad. And I think you know why."

"Because, you did this to me!" Vlad snapped.

"No!" The Count said in irritation losing his temper with the young vampire. "To bring stability only one can do that; the Chosen One."

Vlad laughed. "This is a joke; you're saying I'm the Chosen One. I'm not even an evil vampire; I have never wanted to go through the change!"

The Count rose from his throne and Robin and Renfield walked to Vlad at the same pace repeating over and over. "Vladimir Dominious Imperator Electus."

Vlad winced at the sound of his full name and tried to escape by running for the door but was stopped when the doors shut. Vlad turned round giving his "father" a furious glare.

"You can't escape your destiny Vlad," The Count told him.

"I can try," Vlad snapped and the Count pulled him close so he could whisper in his ear.

"I know what you want between vampires and breathers Vlad," he whispered tauntingly. "And in time you will learn this is a mistake... but to even consider it would be a crime, how can you be a worthy Chosen One when you don't think or act like a vampire? How can you possibly lead us when you don't even understand us?"

Vlad frowned pulling away from his "father" and turned to face him.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I can't be the Chosen One!" Vlad said stubbornly. "There isn't anything special about me, you have forced this upon me and I don't want it. Why don't you just give it to someone else?"

"You think it's a matter of picking and choosing!" The Count laughed humourlessly. "You really want to know why you? Well there are many reasons but the most important is that you are the offspring of two of the most powerful vampire families in the world..."

"So is Ingrid!" Vlad interrupted thinking of Ingrid's jealously of him.

"Second, you are the son and heir of your father, your sister is not heir and therefore does not have the power you do. Finally, being who you are and what you are – a vampire who wishes to be a breather or at least have peace with them – you can understand breathers on a level no other vampire can, we see them as food, you see them as friends. It separates you from the rest of us. You cannot choose who the Chosen One is; you were born to be the Chosen One and destined for this." The Count explained a dark smirk spreading across his face.

"That's unfair," Vlad muttered to himself the words he had heard his sister say countless times.

"Nevertheless, you are the Chosen One, but you cannot take your position as leader the way you are. As I have said you must prove you have vampirism in you before you can finish the change." HE continued ignoring what Vlad had said.

Vlad looked nervous not knowing what was going to happen when the Count abruptly caused a hole in one of the windows allowing sunlight to seep through and hit Vlad in the arm.

After a brief moment of contact with the direct sunlight Vlad pulled his left arm out of the sun with a cry of "OW!" and continued by saying. "That hurt!"

"It was meant to, no Chosen One can be a coward when enduring pain." The Count snapped harshly eyes blazing with anger. Another hole opened in the window allowing sunlight to hit Vlad's leg this time.

"Stop doing that!" Vlad demanded fiercely his own anger increasing.

"Make me!" he taunted and with that Vlad was hit in the chest with sunlight and fell over a sofa causing it to topple onto its back.

From behind the sofa Vlad came out still uninjured his vampire instincts now guiding him.

* * *

_Right, there's another rewrite._

_Let me know what you think and if this is an improvement on before!_

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	5. Someone Else

Eternal Immortality: Premature

* * *

_I've got through far too many rewrites today_

_Here we go, carrying on where I left off. This one is significantly shorter, hopefully I can make it longer and better._

_Remember, I don't own YD!_

* * *

Chapter 5: "Someone else"- Vlad's evil reflection, otherwise known as "Bad Vlad"

* * *

The feeling of falling into the sofa and crashing into the ground had tested Vlad's temper to the limit. Ever since the change had begun, his temper had been a lot shorter than usual and now when his "father" attacked him Vlad lost it, a dark presence overflowing him telling him what to do. Not exactly taking over him but not letting Vlad calm down either but whispering deep in his mind how to solve this.

* * *

Vlad rose from behind the sofa his vampiric instincts now driving him. He straightened out his black leather jacket (_A/N: Like how Bad Vlad neatens his uniform in series three – shows how the evil Vlad was really there all along!_) and stormed forward furiously his eyes glowing red and fangs showing.

"I told you to stop doing that!" Vlad snarled in a deep vampiric voice and his eyes returned to their normal colour but his fangs still there. "Now you will face the consequences... father,"

With a thrust of his hand causing a beam of sunlight to break through one of the windows and hit the Count in the leg much like how the Count had done the same to him, he wanted him to know how he had felt, he wanted revenge.

Vlad stepped forward still speaking in his vampiric voice. "Consider that a warning. If we fight you will lose."

The Count laughed causing thunder to rattle outside. "You may be the Chosen One Vladimir but you cannot defeat me, your time of reign and power has not yet come. You have to be patient before you reveal your identity." The Count through a fireball and Vlad dodged with ease speeding out of the way.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Vlad snapped in a demanding tone. "If what you say is true and I am the Chosen One that means no one can tell me what to do! Least of all the previous holder of MY throne!"

Vlad threw a larger, more powerful, fireball at his "father" and as the Count tried to dodge it hit him in the arm.

"AH!" he cried out. "If you win you should know that if you reveal your identity now you will be dust before the next moon!"

Vlad pretended not to hear but even this vampiric, dark and evil Vlad was not dumb nor stupid, he was just as smart as his lighter side and pressed that into his mind for future reference so that he knew if he took over or rather in the evil Vlad's mind when he took over it would have to be left for a period of time so the other vampire would accept him as leader and if he was the Chosen One as Chosen One. Neither of the Vlad's were sure whether they were the Chosen One, however the evil Vlad was glad to think himself as the Chosen One and even without the title was determined for world domination anyway.

* * *

The fight between Vlad and his Grand High Vampire lasted around ten minutes (_A/N: It was identical to the one in the TV programme_) until Vlad flipped neatly over the table - as he had gone to the other side to avoid sunlight – as used a spurt of telekinesis to force the Grand High Vampire to the ground.

Vladimir Dracula towered over his victim evil prominent in his eyes.

"You are truly are the Chosen One, but know this Vladimir Dracula, events have been set in motion you cannot take my throne yet. It isn't yours for the taking and you cannot slay me and take it. You must wait patiently in the shadows and allow another to take it and steal it, when the clans are most vulnerable and the bloodline begins to turn to dust." The Count told him, telling him the words of the prophecy.

Vlad nodded and his lighter side took over making him back to the old Vlad without fangs.

"I don't plan on slaying anyone. I hate being evil it makes me feel dead!" Vlad told him. "I know it's going to happen. I will not tell, not yet."

* * *

Vlad took a step into the sunlight and returned to reality.

Vlad gasped as he sat up straight in his bed sweat pouring down his face from the traumatic experience.

"Where am I?" Vlad asked seeing his father and Robin near him.

"Your back in the real world Vlad," His father told him smiling and Vlad sighed in relief glad it was over.

"I'm glad to see your okay mate." Robin told him genuinely.

"Yeah, it was stressful to say the least." Vlad smiled faintly.

"I better go; I'll be grounded if I'm not home in the next ten minutes." Robin said.

"Bye," Vlad said and Robin left.

Vlad slumped back into bed trying to clear his head of all the evil that was there now due to the "imaginary" fight.

"So, who was your Grand High Vampire?" The Count asked conversationally. "Mine was Nanny Clontarf."

Vlad rolled his eyes unsurprised. "Why I am not surprised."

The Count smiled slightly, amused at how Vlad could read him like a book. "Are you the Chosen One?"

Vlad winced looking to the peeling ceiling. "It's... complicated."

"It can't be that complicated, either you are, or you aren't." The Count told him trying to read his son's expression seeing the fake innocence and slight guilt on his face. Vlad hated lying to his father especially when he knew it was not necessary as Vlad trusted his father more than anyone, even Robin or Zoltan. "You are, aren't you?" The Count realised the excitement Vlad feared filling his tone.

Vlad sighed giving up, he couldn't hide this, not when he was so close to the transformation. "Yes, that's what you... the Grand High Vampire said."

"I was your Grand High Vampire." The Count said amused. "Well, I'm flattered Vladdy, I wish I were the Grand High Vampire."

"I'm glad you're not." Vlad muttered. "You... he said the Grand High Vampire was going to be staked and then I could take over."

The Count beamed. "This is fantastic. My Vladdy, my son and heir, the Chosen One!"

Vlad glared at his father furiously and fully alert remembering what the he had been told in the dream world. "Dad!" Vlad hissed. "You can't tell anyone I'm the Chosen One!"

"Why ever not?" The Count demanded thinking of the power he could gain by telling how his son was the Chosen One.

"The Grand High Vampire said that if I reveal who I am now I will end up dust by next month." Vlad shook his head. "I don't want to end up dust."

The Count chuckled, realising Vlad's point, the High Council and Grand High Vampire would stop at nothing to slay Vlad when they found out, and he would be too big a threat to handle. "Of course you don't; and I don't want you to end up as dust either. Very Well, I swear on my unlife I won't tell anyone you are the Chosen One until you decide to. Is that good enough for you?"

Vlad smiled and nodded. "Yeah; thanks Dad. I'm glad I could tell someone about this."

"If you can't trust me who can you trust?" The Count asked raising his eyebrows the way Vlad did when he asked that kind of question and Vlad smiled beginning to get up ready to spend the night with his father and explain about his time in the dreamworld.

* * *

_I love writing those Count/Vlad moments._

_This one has been extended but not by as much as I had hoped for. That's a real shame._

_Thank you for reading and remember to review!_

_C_

_xx_


	6. Last Preparations

Eternal Immortality: Premature

* * *

_Right another rewrite._

_I think I should also tell you about the rest of the series... This one obviously is called Premature, the next one is Oneself as for the others I'm not sure yet. This one is based off series 2 and then the others will have links to seasons 3 and 4 but won't be as similar as this story will be to series 2. I'm not sure what I'll do after the links to season 4 but I'm sure I'll come up with something and in the meantime I need to come up with names for the other three stories after Oneself._

_This will be 27 chapters long, and another chapter for acknowledgements. The others will be similar in length._

_I don't own Young Dracula._

* * *

Chapter 6: Last preparations

* * *

The 4th of July...

* * *

Vlad blinked awake in his bed relieved to find he hadn't been sleep flying like every other night for the past week.

It was exactly two weeks until Vlad's thirteenth birthday; needless to say Vlad wasn't looking forward to it, where as the Count on the other hand was ecstatic about it.

Ever since Vlad's "slip up" with Mr Van Helsing, Vlad had no other choice but to inform his father that Van Helsing was a slayer and likely training his son as well. Vlad was surprised that the Count had taken it so well and decided to leave the draining of him and his son to be left until Vlad was a vampire so they could "hunt the slayers together".

Vlad didn't like the sound of this, but he knew that it bought time for the Van Helsings to survive. After all when Vlad was changed he should have enough power to stop his father in his tracks before the slayers got tortured by an angry Count Dracula.

There was one main worry over everything else for Vlad though... not the slayers, not the actual transformation and not Vlad's father. After Vlad's dream world episode Vlad had uncovered a part of himself he didn't know existed. A part of him that had shown occasionally but never gone as far as that, completely showing himself; this other person was a source of fear for Vlad as he worried that he was going to turn evil the moment he turned thirteen. When he had expressed this worry to Robin he had said: "Vlad, you still have a teddy bear in your room! Dream on!"

At which Vlad had rolled his eyes. Ever since the dream world incident Vlad hadn't attended school at all. The Count had to make out that he was home schooling Vlad as they both knew that in Vlad's condition that Van Helsing might get fried, drained or mutilated by Vlad or the Count. Vlad if he lost his temper and the Count if Van Helsing made any kind of attack on his favourite child.

Each day for Vlad was getting more and more tedious. Vlad couldn't bear not being at school. Back in Transylvania it was the norm for the Vlad not to attend school so Vlad would find something to amuse himself. But the issue was there Vlad slept differently, he awake though half of the day and half of the night. He would wake up at around 11 o'clock in the morning and go to bed at 1 in the morning. This was sufficient for Vlad to get enough sleep, plus he could spend some time till awake in daylight hours like any other child and spend some hours up at night with his dad but that was when Vlad's relationship with his father was more easy as Vlad hadn't really understood what it meant to be a vampire until he reached the age of 11 which is when he started to want to be a breather over a vampire and live a normal life. (_A/N: This explains the shock Zoltan has in episode 2 of season 1 that Vlad was up and dressed to school. Whether I'm right I don't know I just made this up as it seemed to fit in._)

Vlad was now losing sight of that normal life; he could almost physically see it as he lay in his bed. It was as if he could sense the light filtering out of him and the darkness taking its place. The process seemed slow but Vlad knew that by his thirteenth it would be complete and he would lose himself.

* * *

Vlad lay in bed for an extra hour for good measure, hearing Ingrid storm out of the castle and climbed out of bed to watch her through his window go down the hill to the school he so desperately wished he could go to with her.

Vlad sighed thinking of his best friend, his poor best mate alone in the school without him. Vlad wanted to be there for him and cheer him up but going to school was too risky.

* * *

Dong!

Vlad heard the doorbell chime. Vlad shrugged and headed down the stairs praying he would make it before his father could and drain whoever was at the door.

Vlad opened the door surprised to find Robin there; it seemed a serious coincidence that he had shown when Vlad was thinking about him only a minute earlier.

"Robin," Vlad said half thrilled and half surprised. "I was just thinking about you!"

"Hey Vlad," Robin said cheerfully. He wasn't in his school uniform but was in his typical gothic clothing which was another surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Vlad demanded. "It's not safe here and you know it!"

Robin rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. I thought you could use some company."

"So you are skipping school?" Vlad asked stunned realising why he wasn't in uniform.

"Well, this could be one of the last times I see you as a human, and I want to make the most of the time we have left. I mean I don't know if we can still be friends after you have changed because I bet your Dad..." Robin was interrupted by Vlad giving him a tight friendly hug, Robin hugged his best mate back smiling.

Vlad pulled away a grin on his face. "It may be the last time you see me as a breather but I'm not going to let me turning into a vampire end our friendship," Vlad promised. "Thanks, I'm sick of having my family, Zoltan and Renfield for company. It's horrible and I have nothing _constructive_ to do."

Robin grinned back. "That is why I brought this?" Robin gestured to his backpack. "Does your Dad still have that TV?"

Vlad nodded wincing at the memory of what it caused. "Yeah, but it's locked up. I couldn't get to it even if I wanted to."

"You couldn't before." Robin corrected, reminding him of how he was going through the change and could do what he liked. "I've brought some films and popcorn."

"Robin... I've tried to get in there, but it's locked, Dad has the keys and I don't think I could get to Dad's study without him noticing." Vlad told Robin and Robin raised an eyebrow, surprised Vlad hadn't managed to get in already.

The boys walked inside slowly making their way through the damp and dusty corridor that lead to the throne room. "I thought vampires had telekinesis."

"We do," Vlad admitted it was one of the few abilities Vlad was looking forward to getting.

"So, can't you use those powers to fiddle with the lock on the door?" Robin suggested. "I mean you have practically full control of your powers now."

"Robin. I've still got to learn how to fly, shape shift, fight properly, use telepathy and that's just the start. I may have my fangs and some powers but I won't have total control until I'm thirteen." Vlad argued knowing that his telekinesis hadn't come out properly yet, mostly the fire abilities and flying had shown.

"Come on Vlad, don't be a killjoy." Robin whined pouting innocently.

Vlad shook his head at Robin's pathetic attempt at a pout. "You are terrible at getting sympathy, Robin. Fine, I'll do it."

"Great!" Robin almost yelled and Vlad shushed him, not wanting his Dad to wake up. "Sorry,"

"This way," Vlad gestured. After walking down three flights of stairs and walking about ten metres past the Count's study – which Vlad winced at the sight of as he knew his father was upside down in there sleeping - there was a locked cupboard.

"Here goes nothing," Vlad muttered. He focussed on the door trying to imagine it clicking and unlocking when the boys heard a click confirming the door had been unlocked.

"Wicked!" Robin whispered beaming at Vlad and Vlad smirked slightly impressed at himself.

"Come on. Help me get this out," Vlad whispered and the boys tugged on the TV quietly dragging it to the stairs that lead to the throne room.

"Now what are we going to do?" Robin asked and Vlad shrugged. They couldn't get the TV up the stairs without alerting the Count or Renfield who was in locked in a chest at the other side of the castle – an act of Vlad's doing as he was bored of his cooking and lost his temper and locked him in a chest and dumped him in the ruined part of the castle, which the Count didn't know quite yet. Sure, Renfield might not hear but he was bound to get out eventually would go to the Count immediately and catch them here at the bottom of the stairs when he managed to get out.

"We'll have to carry it up and not let the bottom touch the stairs." Vlad said.

"I don't see how we can do that Vlad," Robin stated and Vlad shrugged.

"I guess I'm going to have to use my powers again," Vlad admitted and focussed on trying to make the trolley and the TV which was on the trolley hover. Eventually which a large amount of effect Vlad managed to get it to hover in midair with an "Awesome" from Robin the two began to push the TV up three flights of stairs.

Once at the top Vlad almost collapsed out of exhaustion of holding up the trolley with telekinesis and pushing is up a 40 degree angle for three flights of stairs. It wasn't exactly easy for him to do; Vlad just hoped that it was worth the effort.

Robin pushed the trolley so that it was in front of two of the chairs which Vlad and Robin could comfortably sit on and put their feet up.

"You look like you could sleep in a coffin for the rest of the day," Robin commented seeing how Vlad was paler than usual with a slight black tinge to his eyes showing hunger and power. "You know you look very vampiric mate." Robin said it as a compliment but wasn't sure how Vlad would take it.

Vlad winced, not at Robin's comment but from the agony he was now in, and got up from his foetal position on the floor and sat in one of the seats opposite the TV and put his feet up, Robin joined him grabbing his bag and opening the bag of popcorn so they could eat it.

"I'm going to miss this," Robin said. "Doing stuff like this,"

Vlad smiled at his best friend who was putting a DVD in the DVD player below the TV on the trolley. "We'll still be friends after I've changed Robin."

"Even if you bite me," Robin said looking at Vlad from the corners of his eyes, amusement on his face.

"Especially if I bite you," Vlad teased lightly. "After all if I ever turn you into a vampire you have do what I tell you because I'm the one who bit you."

Robin shrugged. "I'd rather be loyal to you and your family than to any other family because your family is so awesome!"

Vlad laughed and Robin started the movie and sat on the chair next to his best friend.

* * *

_I've decided the next two stories after Oneself will be called Reunion and Betrayal. I'm not sure what the last one will be called though._

_Thank you for reading and please review._

_C_

_xx_


	7. Reflections

Eternal Immortality: Premature

* * *

_Right ho, next rewrite. This one is so short! I'm going to try and do something about that!_

_I don't own Young Dracula._

* * *

Chapter 7: Reflections (not the evil ones, sorry!)

* * *

July the 17th 2006...around 6pm at night.

* * *

Vladimir Dracula was sat outside Stokely Castle watching the sun set for the last time in his existence, knowing the next day he would become a fully fanged vampire and would never be able to be in sunlight ever again. Next to him was his best friend Robin Branagh sat there to support his best mate through this troubling period.

The one thing these two had in common was of course the fact that they were not deemed what was called "normal" by their different species. Robin loved anything gothic and vampiric, where as Vlad hated anything evil or vampiric or rather had, but since his transformation had started he had gained a little leeway when it came to vampiric things although he was still stubborn about not drinking blood and turning into a bat which Vlad deemed as "not natural".

While sat there Vlad was reflecting back on his life, a life of trying to fit in pretending to be a breather like all the others. Vlad felt there was so much stuff that he still had to do, but there was nothing he could do about it he was going through the change; what was worse for him wasn't the fact he wouldn't be able to do things by giving up on a breather life, but the fact that the change had come so early – three years too early – Vlad knew that this was result of tampering by who exactly Vlad wasn't sure but he knew someone or something had sped it up claiming it was his destiny as the Chosen One.

That was the one thing Vlad had not shared with his best friend, the fact he was the Chosen One. If he told him, there was a chance that the Van Helsings would find out and when they found out they would inform the guild who would have him and his family staked before they could say "bats". Vlad definitely didn't want to happen, so he had only confided in his father the fact he was the Chosen One, even though he had done so reluctantly, Vlad felt that it was good that his father knew mostly because Vlad hated to keep things to himself.

"You alright, Vlad?" Robin asked watching Vlad's saddened expression.

"Yeah," Vlad responded still half rerunning his short life in his head. "Just thinking that I'm going to miss this, I'm going to miss being normal so much."

"Being different isn't all bad." Robin told Vlad. "You will still be able to do some things. I mean sure you can't go in direct sunlight but you can still come out during the daylight hours and do normal stuff."

Vlad smiled slightly. "True, but I can't go to school anymore not now we are making out that I am being homeschooled."

"That's a big loss then," Robin stated sarcastically thinking of how much he would enjoy being in Vlad's position but then shook away that thought remembering that his friend was in pain, a kind of pain no one should ever go through. "You won't have to do homework or maths or anything, just drink blood, speed around, stuff like that which is really cool."

"But I can't see you as often," Vlad pointed out frowning.

Robin shrugged, dismissing this, and stated something Vlad had many times since Vlad had begun the change. "I'm sure we can work something out."

"Robin, for all I know if we stay friends I may bite you. I've already been tempted by you and almost everyone in Stokely, it's any wonder I haven't attacked anyone yet, by the time I get to become a true vampire tomorrow I may not be the same Vlad you used to know." Vlad reminded his best mate with a shudder remembering how he had felt during the dream world and almost bitten Chloe.

"I'm willing to take that chance," Robin told his best friend stubbornly, he took the risk with the Count who was notorious for blood drinking, Robin was sure Vlad wouldn't bite him if the Count hadn't already.

* * *

The next day, July the 18th 2006 around 6 in the morning, Vlad's thirteenth birthday

* * *

Vlad woke up, tangled his hair a mess and feeling still tired. As he rubbed his eyes trying to wake up properly he was faced with an overly enthusiastic father of his.

"Good morning Vladimir, ready for your transformation?" The Count asked eagerly his face lit up.

"No," Vlad said certainly, turning to face away from his father. "But I don't have a choice in the matter do I?" He muttered

Vlad got up reluctantly groaning as his father sped out of the room.

Vlad pulled on some normal clothing, a pair of jeans and an orange t-shirt with "Follow The Rules" on it and "The Rules" crossed out with an X (see the episode Kidnapped the first episode of season 2) which he had had to get when he had grown out of his other clothing. He in the past two months had had to completely restock his wardrobe, even his vampire clothing had been replaced, which the Count had no problem with seeing that these changes were due to Vlad's change into a vampire.

Vlad went down the stairs to find a pile of presents which made Vlad smile slightly despite his poor mood and Ingrid and Robin in the room along with the Count.

"Happy birthday mate," Robin said patting him on the back; he had come to the castle early just so he could cheer Vlad up.

"Thanks Robin," Vlad responded surprised to see him there but happy to see him all the same.

"Well, Vladdy which do you want to come first, presents or transformation?" The Count asked, knowing which Vlad would want to get through first.

"Presents," Vlad said immediately, he wanted to delay the main part of the transformation as long as possible, and he was curious about his presents.

* * *

_I have made this slightly longer..._

_Thank you for reading and please review._

_C_

_xx_


	8. Consquences

Eternal Immortality: Premature

* * *

_Another rewrite, I haven't read this since I wrote it so it may be a bit off, I just know it is really linked to the episode Bad to the Bones..._

_I don't own Young Dracula._

* * *

Chapter 8: Consequences...

* * *

Vlad was very happy with his presents this year... I won't list them all because they were so many, but needless to say they were all vampiric, but the people who had given them had actually put thought into them just so they would be right for Vlad.

Everything was going well, and Vlad was about to go – well he was being dragged by his father more like – to undergo the transformation.

Unfortunately, Robin hadn't been able to wangle his way into coming to see him transform as he had been grounded after another terrible school report, when he returned home from wishing Vlad a happy birthday, and Chloe still had her "I hate vampires" attitude so she wasn't there either, but Vlad was happy anyway... that was until the doorbell rang, saved by the bell.

Vlad was less than pleased to find when he answered the door (_if you haven't seen Vlad's thirteen birthday episode then I suggest you watch it before reading this_) the coffin's of his two grandparent's Atilla and Chrone Westenra, not only that but his mother as well, Magda Westenra smoking in the sunlight under a black umbrella.

"Fan-flapping-tastic," Vlad cursed.

"Are you going to let us in?" Magda asked her son and Vlad reluctantly let her in and the delivery person rolled the coffins in.

"DAD!" Vlad yelled, worry layering his tone whilst glaring at his mother.

The Count immediately responded by speeding to where Vlad was at the front door, concerned by Vlad's tone.

"What is it Vladdy... oh, it's you." The Count frowned looking less than impressed scowling at his ex.

"What's wrong Countie, not happy to see me?" Magda said in a sweet, but deadly voice.

"Get out!" The Count yelled furious, he didn't want his Vladdy's special day ruined by the coffin lodgers still in their coffins and Vlad's garlic munching mother. "And take your petty parents with you!"

"It's still daylight," she pointed out, trying to come up with an excuse not to go.

"I don't care, I am not having you and your family ruin my Vladdy's birthday," the Count snapped.

"I think that's why they are here, Dad," Vlad told his father reading his mother's expression and the Count nodded in agreement.

"Happy birthday," Magda faked a smile stepping forward and Vlad backed up against his father and the Count put and arm around his favourite child. "I'm your mother, why are you acting like this Vladdy?"

"Yeah, a mother, that doesn't care for anyone but herself." Vlad pointed out.

"Now Vlad..." Magda was interrupted by the scream of "MUM!"

Ingrid ran into the room and threw herself at her mother, who looked disgusted and pushed her away.

"Ingrid darling," Magda smiled faintly and the two coffins opened.

"It's not sunset yet," Vlad muttered nervously looking to see outside as he shut the door. "They aren't going to happy when they wake,"

It was obvious that Vlad was right because when the two old vampires came out of their coffins they both looked annoyed.

"Why have we been waken before sunset?" Chrone demanded (_I checked the episode the woman is a Chrone, as stupid as it sounds._) "Why?"

Vlad shook his head. "Maybe; because you came unannounced and unwanted." Vlad suggested darkly making the Count chuckle briefly.

"How dare you speak to your grandparents that way?" Chrone snapped. "You would never do that last time I saw you."

"The last time I saw you, I was younger and I was scared, I'm not scared anymore," Vlad told her honestly with a shrug moving to stand with his father again.

"You've changed Vladimir," Chrone noticed, her eyes narrowing that she couldn't manipulate Vlad an inch.

"Duh," Vlad muttered under his breath sarcastically, a habit he had picked up from breathers.

"Ingrid, my favourite grandchild," Chrone smiled at Ingrid and handed her a present Vlad suppressed a growl of irritation when Ingrid throw him a smug look and just glowered at her.

"That's right; give Ingrid all the attention, after all she matters more as she isn't heir to the throne!" The Count snapped frustrated by how Ingrid was acting.

"Oh, be quiet Dracula, you think you have any rights anymore," Chrone snapped back. Vlad bit down on his lip, partly glad he was the Chosen One, then he could actually do something about his grandparents who showed no respect to no one, except their family, and even to their family they didn't.

"Do you mind?" Vlad said in an irritated tone. "We were kind of BUSY when you came along."

The Count frowned surprised, Vlad would rather go through the transformation than face his 'family' as he knew Vlad had being trying to delay his transformation as long as possible.

"Doing what?" Chrone asked looking curiously at Vlad and his father.

"None of your business," The Count said and Ingrid opened her mouth to explain. "And don't you tell them; otherwise, I will throw you in the slime pit."

"But Dad, they deserve to know," Ingrid protested, hoping they would be able to stop Vlad transforming.

"No, they don't," Vlad said shaking his head. "They care about me about as much as they care about breathers."

"Exactly," The Count agreed putting an arm around Vlad and nodding in agreement with his son.

"Well..." Ingrid began ignoring her father.

"SHUT UP Ingrid," Both the Count and Vlad snapped at the same time.

Magda frowned and looked at her son realising the major changes in attitude and appearance since she had last seen him. "Vladdy, why do you look so different?"

Vlad winced realising that changes in appearance were more than noticeable, and sighed.

"It's nothing, just puberty," Vlad lied carefully, he was kind of telling the truth parts of the changes were due to puberty.

"You don't go through puberty at twelve, that's too early for a vampire," Chrone's eyes narrowed noticing Vlad changes too and how he looked more like his father. "Vladimir, are you going through the change!"

"That's none of your business," Vlad repeated his own father's words.

"You are!" Chrone's eyes widened looking panic stricken.

"Atilla, we need to return to Transylvania, NOW!"

"What, why?" Vlad stammered, not understanding their reaction.

"You shouldn't be going through the transformation so early, it isn't right, the Grand High vampire needs to be informed of this." Chrone looked slightly panicked and looking rapidly around the room

"No!" Vlad and the Count yelled and everyone looked at them in confusion.

The reason for this was because the last thing Vlad needed was the Grand High Vampire around, if he uncovered the truth that Vlad was in fact the Chosen One then the grand high Vampire would try to slay him in any way possible to ensure his position on the throne.

"You can't bring the Grand High Vampire here," The Count's eyes narrowed, scowling furiously.

"Oh and who is going to stop us?" Chrone demanded.

"Me," Vlad snapped. "Once, I'm changed we can discuss this further." Vlad then stormed off toward the Blood Mirror room his father still holding him and the other trailing slowly and reluctantly behind.

* * *

"We can't tell them the truth, you heard what the Grand High Vampire said in the dreamworld," The Count whispered to his son as they went down to the Blood mirror room.

"I know," Vlad breathed back carefully. "I'm just delaying them, once I'm changed, I might be able to deal with them. We both can."

The Count smiled faintly at the idea of them working together against the Westenra's.

Trailing behind Ingrid was with the Westenra's and Zoltan which was going extra slow to ensure the Westenra's didn't make a run for it.

"Are there any other secrets we should know darling?" Magda asked her daughter.

Ingrid shook her head. "This is the only one."

"Sounds like the Count and Vladimir are keeping something from us." Chrone commented seeing the two murmuring to each other with narrow eyes.

"I don't know of anything else," Ingrid said frowning.

"How long has this being going on, the change?" Chrone questioned.

"About two months," Ingrid admitted.

"Why didn't the Count report this?" Chrone said furiously. "Every early change must be reported."

"But mother, you were planning on having Vlad change anyway," Magda said calmly.

"I am a member of the council, I can do what I want," Chrone snapped.

"You were going to make Vlad change early anyway!" Ingrid looked furious he eyes viciously flickering between her mother and grandmother. "That's not fair! Vlad gets everything!"

"You're a girl, you have to accept that," Chrone comforted her granddaughter calmly.

Ingrid looked down sadly. She hated Vlad getting all the attention, she thought it wasn't fair; her mother was the only one who actually gave any attention, which was why she liked having her around.

When they reached the door Vlad shifted from one leg to another nervously looking as the door opened and revealed the red light within.

"You alright, Vlad?" The Count asked and Vlad nodded nervously disturbed by the lights within. Vlad didn't know what to expect, he hadn't a clue but he had a feeling he was going to walk out of that room a new person.

"Here goes nothing," Vlad muttered entering the room trying to seem confident and hearing the doors shut behind him.

* * *

Vlad didn't notice anything different about the blood mirror at first; it was the exact same as it had been last he had saw it when it was being packed away for transport to Stokely. It still had its red frame with the dragon on the top – the symbol of the Draculas; Vlad glanced in the mirror seeing his own reflection seeing no difference to this morning. He looked exactly the same, no red eyes, fangs and evilness just the same old Vlad with a more vampiric look about him.

It took a whole three minutes before Vlad's reflection disappeared and he heard dark, evil laughter with a voice whispering instead his head saying "Come to me, come to me!"

Vlad shivered glancing at the mirror and caught by surprise as two red gargoyles grabbed him and the doors opened. The last thing Vlad saw before being thrown into the mirror was the stunned shocked faces of his family.

Smash.

That was the noise the mirror made as Vlad crashed inside. The mirror thankfully was left unharmed but Vlad was not unharmed, he landed inside which had hurt his back and tried pushing against the mirror trying to get out.

Vlad could see his family on the other side speaking and looking worried, all of them except Ingrid who looked positively thrilled, even Magda looked a little concerned for her son.

They all knew Vlad was "alive" but they didn't know where he had gone and why.

"Let me out!" Vlad yelled placing his hands on his side of the mirror. "I'm in here!"

But they couldn't hear him and when he realised this, he had no choice but to turn around and look around this dark place.

The place was dark with dark brick walls. Vlad couldn't tell if this was meant to be inside or outside... it was rather confusing for him seeing that he was already confused about what had happened as he knew that the transformation wasn't meant to happen this way.

Vlad could still hear the whispering of the dark voice looming over him telling him what to do whispering, leering.

As Vlad walked he felt a cold presence pass him with a whoosh.

"HAHAHAHA!" The dark presence laughed.

Vlad span round to be facing himself. "It's like looking in a mirror. Isn't it Vlad?"

The evil reflection smirked and laughed at himself.

"Dear Vladdy, so sweet and innocent, so kind," the reflection grinned looking over the body he'd inhabit. "Surprised?"

"Not really," Vlad admitted. "I'm guessing you were the one controlling me when I was in the dreamworld."

"Well done, Vlad," his reflection said as they began to circle each other. "You were correct part of you has always been and will always be evil. That is ME, or rather US!"

When the reflection boomed "US" more people boomed it at the same time, more dark presences came out...

A bright light shone in blinding Vlad and Vlad's main evil reflection said.

"You are special Vlad, you don't have one evil reflection," The reflection beamed spreading his arms out. "You have a thousand! This was destined Vlad, you have to merge with us to become a vampire. Then we can rule the world without confrontation."

"You won't get away with it," Vlad reminded his reflection. "We cannot reveal who we are until the right moment when the Grand High Vampire has been slain."

"We are aware of that," Bad Vlad said still smiling darkly. "I may be evil but I am just as smart as you are..."

All the reflections sprinted into Vlad merging with him. It hurt a lot when it happened but halfway through Vlad was overwhelmed by the evil and almost completely consumed by it, his evil sides worked together controlling the good Vlad within the body.

By the time all the reflections were inside Vlad was totally evil and shaking his head clearing it of the goodness within him.

Once in control as Vlad had predicted, Vlad left the blood mirror a completely different person and ready to stand up for anyone including his family in the Blood Mirror room wondering if Vlad would ever emerge.

* * *

_There we go, another rewrite for you._

_Thank you for reading and please review._

_Today has had a lot of rewrites, it may even get them all, if it does hopefully I'll put up cht 14 for you._

_C_

_xx_


	9. The Forces of Evil

Eternal Immortality: Premature

* * *

_Chapter nine, yes, this is Bad Vlad! I remember how much I enjoyed writing this, I'm sure i'll have fun rewriting it!_

_I don't own Young Dracula!_

* * *

Chapter 9: The Forces of Evil

* * *

When Vlad emerged from the blood mirror, he had never felt stronger in his whole unlife. Even when he faced the Grand High Vampire in the dreamworld he hadn't felt this strong.

Vlad emerged from the mirror and straight away his family noticed the change in him. Most of them knew – from experience – that he had merged with his reflections that would have caused a complete personality change, but what they didn't realise that Vlad had taken a turn for the worst.

Vlad eyed his family darkly deciding which were more of a threat to him and his future of world domination. He knew his father would support him no matter what, Ingrid wasn't at full power yet so she could be dealt with later and as for the Westenra's... Vlad decided they needed to learn to do as they are told and leavem but first he had to ensure that they didn't tell the Grand High Vampire about his premature change.

How was he going to do that?

"Vladdy?" the Count stepped forward smiling slightly.

"Hey Dad," Vlad smiled darkly briefly showing his fangs. Ingrid looked a little scared at the sight of her younger brother having fangs already. "Ingrid, Zoltan." Vlad said their names respectfully and calmly and took a step to the Westenra's.

"Do you understand now?" Vlad snarled at them his eyes briefly going red. "Telling the GrandHhigh Vampire about me will mean you face _my_ wrath. There is more to me than just being the heir to the Dracula throne you may notice. I don't care whether you are on the Grand High council or not, the council is corrupt and needs changing. So if you don't leave now, either one you'll end up as dust or two I will be informing the Grand High vampire of your _illegal_ activities relating to werewolves and I believe the Grand High Vampire would much rather believe me than you."

The Westenra's looked stunned at Vlad's complete change in attitude and sped out with a whoosh.

"That," Vlad muttered his eyes returning to their normal colour and half frowning, half laughing. "Was too easy,"

"They'll be back," The Count told his son and Vlad nodded in agreeement.

"I know, I can deal with them later though," Vlad said patiently. "I'm starving,"

The Count smiled at his son as he sped off.

Ingrid and Zoltan were left both very confused and very unsettled.

* * *

Vlad went straight where blood was and found himself with soy blood in one hand – which he didn't know was soy blood, he just instinctually had picked it up as it obviously wasn't human blood - and human in the other, his good side was putting up a major fight when it came to blood and in the end, Vlad ended up crying out in rage causing thunder to rattle the castle and speeding out of the room without drinking from either bottle.

Vlad curled up in his room torn apart about what to do, his good side was fighting hard which explained why he wasn't too evil at the moment that and the fact it wasn't nightfall yet so Vlad couldn't go anywhere or do anything. Vlad wasn't going to cause havoc here, his father would go mental and the last thing Vlad needed was his father to go against him, he knew that he would need his father's support if he would ever be able to get his hands on the Grand High Vampire's throne.

This Vlad was smarter than the old Vlad, with the combined intelligence of the two Vlad's this evil Vlad had a better idea of how to get the throne, his evilness present at the moment wanted nothing more than to stake the Grand High Vampire and just steal the throne but he knew how well protected the GHV was (_A/N: I'm going to call the Grand High Vampire the GHV from now on its so much easier_) he had known him since he was one year old, as the GHV had insisted on seeing the heir for Dracula throne. Vlad had seen the GHV seven times in his life, each time he had come with a personal bodyguard Vlad had noticed and there was no way Vlad would be able to get past them even with his superior powers, sure he could turn the bodyguard to dust at a moment's notice but it would be enough time for the GHV to be alerted to the fact he was going to be turned to dust.

Vlad sighed unhappily and angrily, he so desperately wanted to stake the GHV. He wanted the throne so badly, he wanted more power... no, he wanted control. He was the most evil and powerful vampire in the world there was no higher position, Vlad wanted to use that power and show how evil he truly was. He wanted to slaughter his enemies and reward his allies. Vlad wanted to do everything his way literally everything, he wanted to change the majority of vampire laws and add new ones.

Then something hit Vlad he wasn't wearing anything black or anything leather.

"Garlic," Vlad cursed realising that he desperately wanted to wear leather or black clothing.

Vlad rushed around his room trying to find clothing that he – the evil reflections - thought was acceptable for a vampire and not the bright colours the previous Vlad had loved so much.

Vlad ended up shoving on a pair of black jeans, a black leather jacket but kept the top, he wasn't sure why he kept it on, he guessed it was because the words on the top summarised this part of him. He hated to follow the rules. He liked to create the rules instead; he couldn't wait to create the rules.

* * *

After about an hour of thinking Vlad decided to go downstairs to see his father and see what he was up to or even if he was up as it was the middle of the day.

Vlad went down the stairs slowly reluctantly really this was not what he wanted to be doing but with the sun still high in the sky he could not cause the mayhem he wished to cause. Vlad wanted nothing more than to cause mass havoc and then calm it all down and claim to be the "hero" or rather the "villain" so he could gain control but he couldn't, not yet...

Vlad entered the throne room to find his father sat on his throne reading the latest newspaper clucking at the news.

"What's up?" Vlad asked trying to be casual.

"The slayers have wiped out one of the clans," The Count said his voice full of fury.

Vlad gasped and sped next to his father to see that the Genartra clan (_A/N: I made this clan up just so I could have a clan staked..._)

"I don't believe it," Vlad muttered.

"I find it hard to believe myself," The Count admitted. "This cannot continue, if the slayers keep up these attacks..."

"I won't let that happen," Vlad reassured his father. "I'm not going to let _my_ kind be wiped out a bunch of breathers with stakes. I'll deal with them when I take the throne, they will pay for it. What I do not understand is the fact of why doesn't anyone fight back. They are acting like cowards."

The Count shrugged. "I agree, Vladdy. But not every vampire is like you or I they are not members of the Dracula clan and thus they do not share our values."

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Dad, we ran away at the first sign of a peasant mob."

"There were a lot of them," The Count protested trying to defend himself which only amused Vlad. "They had flaming torches! And besides slayers are meant to be drained and made extinct, breathers are not, if we wipe them out..."

"We won't be able to survive," Vlad said knowingly understanding his father's logic. "It is so frustrating being unable to do _anything_." Vlad complained. "I want to just wipe out the slayers and get everything over and done with."

The Count chuckled. "You remind me of myself when I had just transformed, I hated being stuck indoors. I wasn't very patient either. You have to learn to balance these things Vladdy, it will take time but we do have all of eternity after all."

Vlad smiled darkly. "True. I guess I can wait then. You know Dad; I wasn't expecting you to be this way."

"What are you talking about Vladdy?"

Vlad frowned. "You do realise, who I am. What I am." Vlad looked furious at his father's expression. "You... have six hundred years really affected your memory that badly? Do you know nothing of the transformation? I guess that explains why you didn't explain it to us."

"You mean the reflection?"

"Yes," Vlad snapped. "That!"

"You are Vlad's reflection," the Count realised seeing his son differently and noticing how much he had really changes.

"Duh!" Vlad rolled his eyes and laughed darkly for a brief moment. "And it is reflections not reflection. Plural, there are one thousand, or were a thousand us, they are all me."

"A thousand... what about my Vladdy?" The Count questioned.

"What? The wimpire? He's in here somewhere." Vlad tapped his head knowing feeling the old Vlad trying to break out futilely. "Don't you understand father? I am your Vladdy; you always wanted me to be evil and dark and want to drink blood. Well _I_ do, I am your son and heir, no matter what, just because I'm his" Vlad winced at the thought of his good side, "reflection it doesn't mean that I am not just as much your flesh and blood as he is!"

The Count glared at his son and sighed. "With me I was already evil so we managed to arrange a truce."

Vlad laughed darkly but loudly. "I wish I could do that with the old Vlad, he refuses to do anything unless he is in control. He wants things that any vampire wouldn't want."

"Like what?" The Count demanded.

Vlad opened his mouth and no noise came out. "You little twat!" he muttered a curse to literally himself. "The other side of me will not allow me to say."

"He's fighting you?" The Count said stunned at his son's strength.

"He's putting one hell of a fight," Vlad admitted.

The Count chuckled. "It's a shame you two can't cooperate. I think a mix may be good for this world."

Vlad shrugged. "He refuses to be evil. Eventually as you know he'll become part of me but I will dominate. If he takes over then he will dominate. I do not wish that to happen and I doubt you want that either."

The Count leaned back and thought it though, he loved his old son but he felt that he could love this new one. He was strong and powerful but he was killing someone he loved technically and the Count didn't know how exactly he felt about that...

"Dad?" Vlad almost looked like the old Vlad when he looked at his father with concern.

"It's nothing," The Count shook his head clearing his head understanding how his father had felt when he saw his sons go through the change and looked at them differently. "Do you fancy going hunting tonight?" The Count wanted to get to know his new son and he thought that the best way to achieve that would be to bond on an instinctual level that this new Vlad couldn't refuse.

Vlad grinning showing his fangs briefly. "I thought you would never ask!"

"Hungry?"

"Starving," Vlad said making it a groan.

The Count chuckled. "I'll meet you here at nightfall," (_A/N: A repeat of the Count's words here, from Blood loyalties, it seems only right._)

* * *

_I haven't added to this much; it was alright as a chapter so... yeah anyway thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	10. The Split

Eternal Immortality: Premature

* * *

_More Bad Vlad I think... and another rewrite._

_I don't own Young Dracula_

* * *

Chapter 10: The Split

* * *

Vlad met his father at nightfall as his father had instructed, dressed completely in black leathers and his father was too. They wore it as a sort of sign of power of sorts and it made things easier when they flying or turning into a bat.

Vlad looked very powerful in his black leathers, like he was stronger in a way and looked practically invincible as the leather clung to him making him look immortally young – like he could never age, which he couldn't really. The leather had a similar effect on the Count only his face showed how much older he was than Vlad.

Vlad had been fighting his hunger all day and had barely able to control himself. He had decided that the first blood he drunk had to be from an actual person rather than from a bottle as it was more satisfying that way.

Vlad also had another problem that of his other side, he had been fighting hard and goading him constantly saying how he would not be thirsty if he were in control. He would have drunk a whole load of soy blood by now and would not be losing control the way this Vlad was at the moment.

Vlad shook his head trying to rid his good side from affecting him.

Vlad could almost see his good side in front of him. Vlad closed his eyes to see himself stood in front of him.

The Good Vlad had a left parting, soft, kind blue eyes. He wore a turquoise T-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans with a pair of black leather boots. He looked like a normal breather only the deeper vampiric voice showing that he wasn't human but he just acted human.

The Bad Vlad on the other hand looked just as gorgeous as the Good Vlad but practically the opposite. His hair was the same as the Good Vlad's but in a rightparting; his eyes were slightly darker and had a dark evilness about them. He wore a dark grey T-shirt, black leather jacket, black jeans, black leather boots like the Good Vlad's and a black leather belt with the Dracula insignia on it in silver.

Each one was glowering at the other, darkness in their expression showing hatred to each other.

"You won't win," Good Vlad told his reflection stubbornly in his vampiric voice. "You'll never win!" (_A/N: I've realised that is a quote from the Bad Vlad but it seemed appropriate._)

"I will, you are getting weaker by the second," Bad Vlad sneered in his similar darker vampiric voice. The Bad Vlad knew this was not true, as he looked at his good side he saw that the Good Vlad was in fact getting stronger, his evil side was getting weaker with hunger where the Good Vlad knew hunger was naturally and was able to control it a lot better so the thousand reflections that had been working with the main Evil Vlad were leaving him and merging into Vlad one at a time so he was more able to handle him easier that way and was making his main reflection weaker and weaker as he absorbed his power.

"You mean it's the other way. I can see that you're getting weaker and I can feel that I am getting stronger. You know that, I can see it on your face you know that." Good Vlad reminded himself.

Bad Vlad gulped trying to hide his fear and opened his eyes.

"You alright, Vladdy?" The Count asked seeing his son getting paler by the second.

"Fine," Vlad almost snapped his anger at his other side showing through. "I'll feel better once I've fed."

"_I won't let you," The Good Vlad whispered in his mind. "Just because you know drinking blood will make you stronger, I am stronger than you and I can stop you and I will!"_

* * *

Vlad didn't respond he just followed his father out of castle and into the nearby forest...

There was no sign of life or unlife in the forest, only darkness, and the animals had fled at the scent of Vlad and the Count they knew better than to approach vampires as if they stood in their way then they would be drained till nothing was left and self-preservation was the highest instinct to them.

Vlad was getting annoyed if he didn't feed soon his Good side would have the power to regain control. He could hear him saying _"You can't stop me! I am Vlad you aren't you're just a shadow of what I am, only a thousandth of me, you can't stay in control much longer..."_

The Vlad in control hissed furiously and sped away back to Stokely - leaving his father alone and confused - intent on proving his other side wrong...

* * *

If there was one place that the Good Vlad didn't want to go it was to the caravan where the Van Helsings lived and that was exactly where they ended up. The Bad Vlad was intent that his first taste of blood would be that of a slayer, that way ensuring that he definitely ruled over his good side and that that good side would be eradicated... permanently.

Vlad was of course unable to enter the caravan due to...

"Blasted building barriers!" Vlad cursed furiously. Vampires were unable to enter buildings that belong to people, it was a form of protection that had started with the sanctuary provided by churches and then it spread to houses making it impossible for vampires to enter unless they were of course invited in. Vlad usually wouldn't have a problem with this but there were no other breathers that Vlad could hypnotise to let him in, so only the two slayers inside could let him in and Vlad highly doubted that the Van Helsings would let him in. (_A/N: About the whole barrier of buildings I made up the story, it makes sense though that vampires wouldn't be able to enter churches though due to the holiness and all that so this explanation is plausible, I made this up because there are so many myths and legends about vampires, you never know which to use... Plus there are the issues that TV brings as well and how they change things too, for all I know in Young Dracula it may be completely different to in the myths..._)

Vlad frowned unsure how to get in, he supposed he could knock on the door and when one of them answered he could hypnotise them... but then it was night-time and they knew about vampires they would expect an attack...

Vlad began to growl irritably, he needed blood and he needed it now! (_A/N: Sound familiar? It's what the good Vlad said about sleep in a previous chapter... it shows how they are more similar than they think._)

"Think," he muttered trying to come up with a strategy to get the blood he wanted. Unfortunately the Van Helsings were not deaf and Mr Van Helsing had heard Vlad's low growling and snuck out of the door.

"Well, well, well, look who's come to our doorstep..." Van Helsing smirked holding a stake tightly in his hand.

Vlad turned round, grinning darkly, he hadn't needed to plan at all after all. "Here I was trying to get in and you come to me, how thoughtful of you!"

"Don't play games with me Dracula," Van Helsing snapped irritably.

"Or what?" Vlad demanded stepping forwar glaring at Van Helsing in the face with visable amusement on his face.. "You'll stake me!" Vlad burst out laughing evilly. "I would like to see you TRY!"

Jonno then rushed out of the caravan looking worried and alarmed. "Dad, what all the commotion... oh, it's you."

"Hello Jonathan," Vlad smiled darkly, speaking in a civil tone. "Looks like dinner is going to be larger than I thought."

"You what?" Van Helsings eyes widened and Vlad snarled his eyes going red and baring his fangs. "VAMPIRE!"

"You knew that," Vlad snorted rolling his eyes planning to play with his food.

"You've got through the transformation... you're only thirteen!"

"No duh, I changed early." Vlad said smugly a smile spreading across his face.

"Explains the changes in appearance and personality," Van Helsing muttered. "You're worse than your father."

"Why, thank you," Vlad beamed at the "compliment". "I plan to be so much worse than him; after all he's only got the Dracula throne... I am capable of so much more than him."

"What's that meant to mean?" Jonno asked looking confused and Vlad just shook his head amused.

"I'm afraid that I cannot say even though you are dinner..." Vlad contemplated.

"Did someone mention dinner?" The Count said cheerfully and both the Van Helsings took a step back in fear, they were now equally matched...

* * *

_I forgot this was a cliffhanger, nonetheless the next one will be rewritten soon so no need to worry!_

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	11. Good and Evil

Eternal Immortality: Premature

* * *

_This seems so long ago but this is when I first got by beta! My beta hasn't been involved in my rewrites, silly of me I know but the changes aren't drastic so I thought I'd be better doing it myself._

_A large thank you to my Beta LiveAndLoveLife, thank you for all your support!_

_I don't own YD!_

* * *

Chapter 11: Good and Evil (no, this has nothing to do with HyaHya's amazing story!)

* * *

The Count and Vlad stood side by side ready to fight at a moment's notice. The Van Helsing's were exactly the same, they both stakes out ready to strike, it seemed like a stalemate.

"I see you have been threatening my son." The Count noticed menacingly.

"He's gone through the change," Van Helsing practically hissed as if it was an excuse.

"Nooo!" Vlad said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. "I'm just pretending! Of course, I've gone through the change! You really think I would change after my petty sister!"

Jonno stepped back in terror as eyes' changed colour to a terrifying bright red.

Vlad laughed darkly at Jonno's fear of him while Van Helsing came forward about to strike a stake into Vlad's heart...

Vlad sped out of the way just as the stake was about to hit him, just as he had when he had been the dream world. The Count sighed – figuratively of course as the Count likes to mime sighing – in relief and smiled slightly.

Vlad just hissed in fury anger burning through him. Jonno and Van Helsing backed off further knowing Vlad was going to attack and that the Count would follow. Vlad went straight for Jonno as he knew his father would appreciate the chance to change Van Helsing dry.

Vlad may not have been trained to fight but neither had Jonno Vlad had the advantage as the person with speeding abilities and supernatural senses on side. Vlad clicked his fingers and the stake in Jonno's hand set ablaze.

"OW!" Jonno cried as he dropped the stake. Vlad chuckled darkly and lunged forward for Jonno's neck and for some reason his eyes returned to their normal blue colour. Jonno tried unsuccessfully to push him away. Vlad was about to bite into Jonno's neck his fangs down when he heard...

* * *

"VLAD! DON'T!" Robin yelled at the top of his voice eyes wide with worry and horror.

Robin had felt nervous all day, he had been extremely worried about his best friend and got even more worried when Vlad hadn't come over so he looked everywhere for his best mate, in the castle, all throughout Stokely, he even snuck into the school and looked around there. When he couldn't find him he naturally assumed the worst believing Vlad had been or was going to be staked and went straight to the Van Helsings so he ran all the way and came just in time when Vlad was about to bite Jonno.

"VLAD! STOP!" Robin yelled again at his best friend.

Vlad had a seemingly impossibly tight grip on Jonno and pulled up from his neck to snarl fiercely at Robin showing his fangs.

"You have no right to interfere breather," Vlad hissed harshly trying not to let his feelings for his best friend get a hold on him.

"Yes, yes I do," Robin replied to Vlad's total disbelief. "I'm your best friend."

"Vampires don't have friends!" Vlad snapped loosening his grip on Jonno losing control of himself.

Jonno struggled and managed to wiggle his way out of Vlad's grip then he and his father made a run for it.

The Count hissed furiously as the two went inside a building where they could not be got at, and then the Count flew up and away.

Vlad dropped his arms that had been holding Jonno and stalked towards Robin.

"You... have just cost me dinner," Vlad said darkly. "Looks like you will be dinner instead!"

Robin just stood still bravely unshaken glaring calmly at Vlad.

"You know I don't care. At least I'm willing to be bitten, as I want to be a vampire," Robin reminded Vlad, Vlad came closer laying his hands on Robin's shoulders gently to Robin's surprise. but Robin also knew that he would now be unable to break out of his best mate's grip. He was going to be bitten.

"I'll try and not make this hurt," Vlad whispered in Robin's ear showing that even this evil Vlad cared about his best friend.

Vlad's fangs lowered and sank into Robin's neck.

* * *

Robin winced at the feeling of being bitten but it wasn't as painful as he had expected, that was because he was relaxed and expecting to be bitten. This makes it easier for both the vampire and the breather being bitten. Robin could also feel his blood leaving him, Vlad's mouth filling with blood.  
Then suddenly out of the blue Vlad abruptly pulled away, shuddered and spat out the blood in his mouth onto the floor without swallowing a single drop.

Robin saw this and then was overwhelmed with darkness, he couldn't see anything but blackness; he began to shake violently and collapsed onto the ground with a loud THUD.

* * *

Vlad gasped in shock and sped over to his friend.

"Robin," Vlad yelled uselessly, panicking. "Robin, no, please, no, don't be dead!"

Robin stayed there for a few minutes and then shivered changing colour and appearance, Vlad could sense from his undeveloped telepathic abilities that Robin was now a vampire, a half fang, his first bite.

There was now a unbreakable link between the two boys, they were linked by blood now, even though Vlad hadn't drank any blood, it had been his fangs that had gone into Robin and that meant Robin was bonded to him.

Robin's eyes opened briefly going red and then black and then to their normal colour. This showed how he was like his "master" – partly good, partly evil.

"Robin," Vlad whispered relief obvious in relief.

"Vlad," he acknowledged calmly seeing Vlad's worry. "Or is it master now?"

"I'll always be Vlad to you Robin," Vlad told him sadly.

Robin sat up and looked at his friend's expression.

"Why do you look so sad?" he asked gently trying not to be rude, and keep within the confines of the loyalty.

"Because I bit you," Vlad whispered pain obvious in his voice. "I'm so sorry!"

"It doesn't matter," Robin dismissed it with a shrug. "I've got my way this way."

Vlad sighed – figuratively. "That's the problem! You're my servant now! You have to do as I tell you... but now I'm evil... kind of, you may betray me as if you want to turn back badly enough you will be able to get the will to stake me."

"Vlad you're my best mate, master and... blood brother, I would never betray you." Robin stated firmly.

"Blood brothers?" Vlad questioned looking slightly amused.

"We are bonded by blood now. I would like to think that makes us brothers." Robin smiled and Vlad weakly smiled back.

"Well, looking on the bright side at least there will be someone for me there, forever," Vlad shrugged. One of the things that had him down about vampirism was the fact he was immortal living forever where all his friends wouldn't and Vlad knew he couldn't cope with his father forever.

Robin beamed and changed the subject. "Can I see you fangs? You are a proper vampire now! Please!"

Vlad snorted. "Why? I'm the master here." Vlad teased.

"Ohhhh, come on PLEASE!" Robin pouted.

Vlad rolled his eyes and smiled evilly his fangs dropping and eyes going red.

"Great fangs mate!" Robin beamed showing his fangs too briefly as part of a smile in a friendly gesture.

"I could say the same to you!" Vlad teased seeing the major differences, appearance wise, in his best friend.

Robin looked almost identical to before. His black hair was a typical mess, but his left side coated in blood from where his neck wound had been.

Yes, "had" been, where Vlad had bitten him there were no open wound just two small bite mark scars on his neck – vampires healed faster than humans and when they were humans were bitten his process is even quicker, a self mechanism of sorts to prevent anyone else from taking blood and them losing too much blood.

Furthermore Robin was noticeable pale, the same pale as Vlad and like Vlad he was cold skinned as well – not ice cold though sort of a wind cold that could be pleasant sometimes and unpleasant at others. He also seemed better built like a runner or an athlete of some sort.

The reason for this was the fact that bit a person passed on certain traits onto their victims to make the loyalty bond between the two stronger and also to make it easier for vampires to identity which "half fang belonged" to who.

In Robin's case he had more power than a normal half fang – which Vlad could sense – he had the more athletic build as mentioned like Vlad and he now had a good and dark personality rolled into one.

Vlad put a hand on Robin's face looking into his eyes and seeing only innocence and caring eyes.  
Vlad dropped his hand.

"Can I ask you something?" Robin asked loyalty obvious in his voice.

"Sure," Vlad nodded.

"You seem so different now than you were ten minutes ago and well I was wondering why that is...?" Robin shrugged.

Vlad explained how he had an evil reflection(s) and the process of merging – Vlad didn't mention that he had more than one reflection or the "Chosen One thing".

"So I overcame him when we bit you." Vlad concluded. "Now, he is weaker and soon the merging process will be complete and they-he will be part of me."

"Cool! So now, you'll me more evil, like a proper vampire!" Robin exclaimed.

"I've always been a proper vampire," Vlad snapped his darker side coming out and shook his head. "Sorry, that was him. I'm not the only one Robin; you will become slightly evil too... although you were a little evil in the first place."

Robin smiled. "What do you mean I will become eviller too?"

"My traits – some of them at least – pass on to you. It's part of the blood bond and makes loyalty stronger." Vlad informed his best friend.

"So I've got more evil in me?" Robin looked confused.

"The moment we bit you, your reflection started to fade and was replaced by a darker personality within you which is like me. That triggers all the vampiric changes – it's a sort of evil reflection but it is triggered by biting rather than turning a certain age. Depending on blood type the change can happen quicker or slower for months even, for you the effect was almost immediate so the integration process happened quickly and your reflection will be gone."Vlad explained calmly.

"So I won't grow anymore, or change or anything?" Robin asked concerned.

Vlad smiled amused. "I asked Dad the exact same thing when I found out that I was changing prematurely. No, thankfully it doesn't affect growth it just speeds up the process instead so we should be fully grown by 16 rather than 21 then the growth will practically stop because of immortality."

"Wicked!" Robin exclaimed happily and Vlad just snorted with laughter happy at he could share all this with his best friend.

"We still won't be counted as adults until we are eighteen though," Vlad complained.

"That's ridiculous!" Robin fake gasped and Vlad nodded in agreement.

"I know but it's the way vampires work I'm afraid." Vlad grumbled in complaint.

Robin pouted again. "So, what now?"

"I guess we go home," Vlad shrugged getting up and the two sped to the castle before dawn could break.

* * *

The two best friends walked into the castle together feeling nervous as to what the Count's reaction would be to robin now being a vampire now as well as Vlad.

The Count was on his throne looking slightly disgruntled.

"You okay Dad?" Vlad asked out of genuine concern.

The Count shrugged. "Van Helsing slipped through my fangs... again!"

Vlad put on a sympathetic face. "Don't worry Dad, Jonno slipped through mine too, but..."

"Vlad bit me," Robin stepped forward playing along with Vlad's game to make the Count think not to badly of Robin being changed.

The Count's eyes widened at the sight of Robin who was obviously now a vampire and abruptly started laughing.

"Well Vladdy, what did I tell you? Friends are people we just haven't bitten yet?" The Count raised his eyebrows.

"Yes you did," Vlad smiled darkly faking to still be his reflection and doing a very good job of it.

The Count chuckled. "So enjoying your unlife so far Robin?"

Vlad stiffened slightly warning Robin that his father was going to quiz Robin to ensure it was "right" to keep him around. Robin laughed slightly darkly.

"Oh yes," Robin smiled briefly showing his fangs in a similar manner as he had to Vlad.

"And you have no problem with Vlad being my master now" The Count questioned to ensure Robin was truly loyal to Vlad and not going to stake them all in the back.

"I'd prefer being loyal to him than I probably would if someone outside the Dracula clan had bitten me," Robin stated being fully honest.

The Count nodded in approval. "Good,"

Vlad smiled in approval to his father, grabbed Robin gently by the arm and sped to his room.

* * *

The bed in Vlad's room had now been replaced with a silver casket but otherwise the room wasn't all that changed really. It was just that the red and yellow cabinets etc had been replaced with clean mahogany ones which Vlad did actually prefer after all he preferred darker things without cobwebs than brightly coloured with cobwebs, and he had like his furniture anyway after he had destroyed them during the change.

Vlad sighed. "I don't know how long I can keep this up."

"You don't like to lie to the Count do you?" Robin said nodding with agreement – he didn't like pretending to be someone else either.

"No," Vlad admitted. "But sometimes it is necessary."

Robin nodded in acknowledgement.

"I think I should leave," Vlad suggested thoughtfully.

Robin wanted at that moment to yell "NO!" but the loyalty bond wouldn't allow it.

"I'll come with you," Robin stated deciding on the second best thing. If he couldn't get Vlad to stay he would go along, that way he would know if Vlad was okay an d protect him if need be.

Vlad frowned torn between not wanting to use the loyalty bond to his advantage and protecting his friend from harm's way.

"Very well," Vlad said authority layering his tone. "We are going to leave now before dawn otherwise Dad may figure out that we are faking if we stay much longer. We will return when I decide that I feel fit enough to return to Stokely."

Robin nodded at Vlad's instructions and the two flew out of the window and into the dark.

* * *

_Yeah this wasn't really changed was it; it's long as it is, so I didn't want to bore you with my babble._

_Thank you for reading and please review!  
C_

_xx_


	12. Balancing

Eternal Immortality: Premature

* * *

_This chapter is why this fiction is a T... I remember that clearly, oh and that there's a new character who I really like!_

_Thanks to my Beta._

_I don't own Young Dracula_

* * *

Chapter 12: Balancing

* * *

The next night...

* * *

Vlad and Robin were walking randomly around Wales as Vlad was completely unsure where to go, he seemed so distant...

Vlad didn't want to return to Transylvania and neither did he want to return to Stokely.

Robin could see how torn apart Vlad was, one minute he would be devilishly evil and the other the old Vlad Robin had known for the past few months.

It had just been a matter of luck that no one had been bitten yet and there was no way Robin would be able to stop him as one he wasn't strong enough to stand up to the Vlad, whether he was a more powerful half fang or not and second he couldn't disobey his "master" whether he was evil or good.

Furthermore, Robin couldn't help emotionally either. As he could only empathise, he wasn't fighting his evil reflection – Vlad only has told Robin of him having one reflection and not a thousand – as the evil in Robin had merged with him immediately rather than gradually as it did with Vlad.

It was very late at night and the two vampires were around a campfire that Vlad had lit. Both of the boys were weary and not because of Vlad's reflection(s), it was because they could hear with their super sensory hearing ruffling and someone speeding around them so therefore it was undoubtedly a vampire and this was disturbing as no vampire had any reason to be here; unless they were here for Vlad.

Vlad got up looking around sick of cowering in fear.

"Reveal yourself," Vlad yelled in a demanding tone. "I am Vladimir Dracula and I demand that you reveal yourself."

A boy that looked around seventeen sped right in front of Vlad making Robin jump but Vlad didn't even flinch ad Vlad recognised him on sight.

He had messy black hair, the pale skin of a vampire, emerald green eyes and a dark smirk almost permanently etched on his face.

"Vladimir Dracula, it's been too long," he said partly formally and partly teasing.

"I could say the same to you Cassel Dewtor," Vlad smiled stepping closer. "Good to see you Cas,"

"You too Vlad," Cas responded and the two hugged in a friendly gesture after which Vlad stepped back and Robin sped next to Vlad almost protectively.

"Who's your friend?" Robin asked trying not to sound rude or intruding.

"Cassel Dominious Dewtor," Cas told him and he shook Robin's hand.

"Robin Branagh," Robin introduced himself.

"Half fang?" Cas guessed his eyes flickering between Vlad and Robin.

"Yeah," Robin nodded not taking it offensively; he knew that Cas hadn't meant it in the offensive way in which the term half fang was usually used.

"I bit him," Vlad admitted when Cas raised his eyebrows at Vlad.

"You've gone through the change!" Cas realised half delighted and half concerned and Vlad nodded. "Well, that is a surprise. I thought something was wrong. The Westenra's have been acting funny ever since they returned from here back to Transylvania."

Vlad shrugged knowingly and smirking.

Cas looked at Robin again. "So much for no biting." He muttered eyeing the bite mark on Robin's neck.

"I didn't swallow the blood, I spat it out." Vlad protested and Cas laughed in response.

"Don't worry about it Vlad. I slipped up once after I transformed too. Drained the poor girl." Cas sighed and all three of them flinched. "I should have stopped, but I couldn't, I just couldn't."

Vlad smiled sympathetically and saw Robin's confused expression.

"Cas has been my friend for my whole life. He's my dad's cousin's son." Vlad explained.

"You're related?!" Robin said stunned.

"Yep, the houses of Dracula and Dewtor have been close allies for over a millennia. They became even closer when my Great aunt married Count Dragos, Count Dracula's father." Cas shrugged in dismissal.

"Wicked!" Robin commented and the three boys sat round in a circle around the campfire.

"So Cas, what are you doing in Wales, I thought that you were staying in Transylvania until you turn eighteen?" Vlad asked.

"Like I said, I heard that something was wrong with the Draculas and decided to pay a visit it's just a matter of luck that I bumped into you first." Cas admitted.

"And your Dad didn't mind?" Vlad asked surprised, Count Dewtor was as protective of Cas as the Count was of Vlad.

Cas snorted. "Hell no, he loves you and your Dad but you know that. He's rather I spend time with you rather then 'moping round my room at night'"

Vlad laughed at the sound of Cas mimicking his Count Dewtor's voice.

Robin frowned noticing how close the boys seemed even for friends. "You two seem to know each other fairly well."

Vlad shrugged knowingly, thinking back on the times he and Cas had spent together.

"Vlad and I only lived a few miles from each other; we used to spend most of our time together." Cas smirked at the memories of what troublesome things they used to do together and Vlad grinned in response. "We used to get up to all sorts of trouble together, we planned on taking over the world but when we both realised what being a vampire entailed we decided not to have breathers as food but as friends. We rebelled against almost everything vampires stand for."

"So, you're like best friends?" Robin said looking slightly jealous.

"Cas is my vampire best friend. You're my half fang, former human best friend." Vlad reassured Robin and Robin sighed with relief.

"You had a breather for a best mate? I'm hurt!" Cas teased and Vlad just rolled his eyes.

"Sorry mate, but we did promise that breathers would be friends and not food." Vlad said seriously thinking of their oath to each other.

"No problem Vlad," Cas smiled and turned to Robin. "Has Vlad ever told you how he got his nickname?"

Robin looked at Vlad raised his eyebrows at him and turned back to Cas shaking his head. "Nope,"

Cas gave a smug look at Vlad and then explained. "Well, the names Cassel and Vladimir are not all that... normal you know... sort of, they are long and sound dark so we came up with nicknames for each other." (_A/N: My first name alone is really long, so this kind of shows how I feel about my name, as I do occasionally get called by my nickname._)

"How come everyone calls you by your nicknames then?" Robin asked as he had noticed that Vlad insisted on being called Vlad by everyone, although he responded to Vladdy but only to his parents and Vladimir because it was his real name but Robin knew Vlad got irritated when he was called Vladimir without good reason.

"Well the members of our families just picked it up from us and it became a habit. So we decided to be called by our nicknames rather than our full names. By the way, Robin you can call me Cas too, if you're a friend of Vlad's that makes you a friend of mine too, if you want to be." Cas concluded.

"Thanks I would like that Cas," Robin said.

Cas smiled. "I like him," he whispered to Vlad and smiled in response.

"I thought you might," Vlad smirked knowingly.

* * *

"So... now what?" Robin asked the two boys, seeing as he was a half fang and felt he couldn't take responsibility yet.

"Drain a couple of breathers, get in a fight with the slayers and go home." Cas said to Robin's complete shock and was shocked even more when Vlad burst out laughing.

"WHAT?" Robin demanded of Cas, not understanding the joke. "Are you mental?!"

"He's kidding," Vlad snickered, acting in a way Robin had never seen him before. "It's what we used to say to our Dads whenever we went out to mess around."

Cas grinned. "I'm surprised you remember."

"How could I forget!?" Vlad said almost laughing.

"True..." Cassel trailed off. "I haven't used that excuse in almost a year."

"When we left Transylvania," Vlad said understandingly and sadly.

"Yeah,"

"Am I missing something here? Did something happen between you two?" Robin asked and Vlad looked probingly at Cas.

"You explain,"

"When I went through the change just over a year ago, Vlad and I became distant. I'd become darker, eviller, all because of my reflection." Cas gritted his teeth remembering his own transformation. "After that it also became harder because Vlad went out in the day and I could only come out at night so it became almost impossible to see each other. Last I saw Vlad was when the angry peasant mob was on the front door of Castle Dracula in Transylvania. I decided to risk my life and went into the castle to say goodbye to Vlad... and Count Dracula."

"Wow!" Robin exclaimed looking impressed at how brave Cas was.

Vlad shrugged knowing about how modest Cas was and would dismiss it. "I would do the same for both of you."

Cas smiled. "Thanks Vlad,"

Vlad beamed.

* * *

Eventually Robin fell asleep in a cave and the two heirs began to talk more seriously than before as they had been quiet to protect Robin.

"Something must be seriously wrong for you to leave home. What's wrong?" Cas asked and when Vlad didn't respond he decided to get an answer through the more vampiric route.

"Vladimir, I'll get the answer out of you eventually. You know that!"

Vlad sighed. "It's the same thing as you used to have a problem with."

"Transformation?"

Vlad nodded. "I have a thousand reflections." Vlad admitted looking at Cas carefully knowing how he had a bad temper just like him.

"WHAT?" Cas hissed stunned. "How is that possible?"

"You have to keep this a secret!" Vlad hissed back looking at Robin with worry before looking back to Cas, telling him his darkest secret. "I'm the Chosen One."

Cas burst out laughing, unsurprised by this news.

"I'm not kidding," Vlad said seriously and dangerously at the same time.

"I can see that," Cas gasped in at Vlad's reaction and calmed down. "It's just so typical and ironic!"

Vlad nodded sadly. "It's near impossible to control them. When we merged they controlled me. It's why I bit Robin; they were in control at the time."

Cas nodded understandingly. "I know how you feel, but they should properly merge with you soon."

"I know," Vlad sighed. "But still I have like 200ish to absorb yet and my main reflection is one of them." Vlad shook his head in worry.

Cas looked at Vlad and put an arm around him. Vlad was still smaller than Cas even though he was taller than Cas remembered, nevertheless Cas always thought of and knew that he always would think of Vlad as a little brother.

"Do me a favour," Cas said.

"Yes?" Vlad asked almost probingly.

"Make peace with the breathers and promise we will stay BFFs, Chosen One or not." Cas requested.

"I already plan on that and yes, I promise, you'll always be one of my best friends, whether I'm the Chosen One or Count Dracula or whatever else fate throws at me." Vlad smiled.

Cas nodded frowning then abruptly his face lit up.

"I have an idea!"

* * *

About eight hours later in the cave.

* * *

"You're mental!" Robin accused Cassel again for the thousandth time.

"Robin. Quiet!" Vlad ordered glaring at Robin.

"It's the only way," Cas protested.

"I'm the Chosen One." Vlad said with authority. "And I say this is best."

Vlad had told Robin about who he was and having 1000 reflections on a condition. The condition was that the three became what was known as "Blood brothers" which was anything to do with the blood brotherhood which vampires and breathers like got mixed up with. The brotherhood never made the oath that made them blood brothers by law so technically the name they used was incorrect and invalid.

Becoming blood brothers required making a blood oath which made them so tightly bonded that the loyalty was almost and possibly depending on the emotional feeling for each other brought stronger bond than that between a half fang and his or her master.

Robin could not disobey Vlad and could see why the other two wanted to make this bond, this way Vlad's secret about being the Chosen one could be kept a secret and Cas could be rest assured that he would always be one of Vlad's closest allies and always could rely on Vlad or Robin.

Cas went into his bag that he had brought from Transylvania and brought out a knife and bowl. (_A/N: Cas had a knife for defensive purposes and the bowl... well just imagine he need a bowl for some reason._)

He then cut his finger and blood poured briefly into the bowl, and then the other two did the same putting their blood into the same bowl.

"Ewww," Vlad complained after mixing his blood into the mix. "Well, here goes nothing."

"Yeah, who's going to do the oath?" Robin asked looking at the bowl with a disgusted face.

"Vlad should do it, by having the Chosen One do the oath it makes it more binding or it should." Cas suggested.

Vlad nodded starting to look more determined. "Our blood has been joined," he chanted. "Together we are stronger, we are brothers. We belong together."

Vlad took a small sip from the bowl and passed it to Robin trying not to pull a face at the taste of blood. "By drinking this – our blood – we become true brothers. We are bonded and fully loyal." Vlad continued.

The other two drank the remains of the blood between them.

"We cannot break oaths to one another. We are now brothers and will treat each other as such. The bonding is complete."

All three of the boys could feel the bond between them. A brotherly love for each other.

"Not normal," Robin muttered. "I didn't feel this way for my natural brothers and for some reason I feel stronger about you two and you aren't my natural brothers."

"Bonds between vampires when they are made which is rarely are stronger than that of breather bonds." Cas explained.

"But you and Ingrid don't get along," Robin said confused to Vlad.

"On the surface," Vlad informed Robin. "Deep down we both care about each other a lot it's just other emotions make us both forget that."

"And your parents?" Robin asked.

"Well, Mum and Dad were never married and that bond broke when Mum fell in love with that dog." Vlad sneered the word dog in the same manner as his father did.

Cas chuckled thinking of Magda who he had met and never trusted.

"Dad'll get over it," Vlad said confidently as he continued. "As the prince of darkness he has to really. I'm sure he'll find a better partner than Mum."

"Vladdy sounds proud of his father, is he ill?" Cas teased him in his old manner.

"Shut up," Vlad snapped in a thick British accent which he usually didn't use.

Cas grinned tauntingly at his "brother".

The night started slowly that day, the boys got to know each other much better, tightening the loyalty further although the bond between Cas and Robin was no way near as strong as the one between Cas and Vlad, Robin and Cas did feel better with each other after the conversation.

As it got closer to dawn Robin and Cas feel asleep but Vlad remained awake as he had slept in during the day and didn't feel tired.

Both of Vlad's "brothers" looked very peaceful in sleep, Vlad looked at his "half fang best friend" guilt filtering through him. There were still 100 reflections yet to merge with him properly and Vlad feared that he would lose control soon as each reflection that hit him was more powerful and more evil than the last.

He had already bitten his best friend and yes he had not bitten Jonno but at the price of Robin. Was that price too high?

Vlad could clearly remember the taste of human blood, slayers blood would be worse, if he touched slayers blood he would definitely not be able to stop. In fact Vlad knew if he tasted slayers blood and drained someone he would go on a feeding frenzy for blood.

Vlad shook his head trying not to think of ever doing that.

"I have to get out of here." Vlad decided to himself and sped out ignoring the fact it was practically dawn.

* * *

_This one has been barely changed too... my beta'd chapters are obviously better!_

_When I first wrote this I was happy with it, then I reread it and felt ill, and rewriting it makes me feel off again, I don't get where it comes from._

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

C

xx


	13. Paranoia

Eternal Immortality: Premature

* * *

_Last rewrite then I might actually get some more chapters done!_

_Ohhh, and thank you to LiveAndLoveLife for betaing this!_

_I don't own YD!_

* * *

Chapter 13: Paranoia

* * *

After ten minutes of dodging sunlight, Vlad found an abandoned cabin just before the light turned him to a pile of dust.

"Ow, ow, ow," Vlad complained his skin smoking as he shut the door roughly.

Vlad patted down his skin cooling it and hiding in the shadows within the cabin avoiding areas where sunlight was filtering in through the cracks.

Vlad slumped to the floor placing his index and middle fingers against his temples and cursed under his breath almost silently; the last 100 reflections were harder to merge with than the first 900, but Vlad knew it was possible for him to win. He had most of his power now, and soon he would have it all!

Hours passed and eventually Vlad passed out from exhaustion, all this mental fighting and almost turning to ash had a great strain on his body, so at eight o'clock in the morning, Vlad was asleep and did one thing he had never wanted to – even though he had done it plenty of times in the past - sleep through the day over the night.

The dream Vlad had that day was rather disturbing, to put it mildly, and what was worse was the fact that parts of it were in the dreamworld so they were partly real in a sense, so when Vlad in the dream was locked mentally in his mind and saw people die by his hands while he was screaming inside trying to break free.

The dream got so far that Ingrid was executed for treason when Vlad managed to regain control and wake up.

Breathers would usually wake from such a dream with a layer of sweat on their bodies, thankfully vampires don't suffer that but they still suffer the memories of the dream, the messy knotted hair – in Vlad's case it wasn't that knotted because of his hair being so short - the rush of emotions and eyes refusing to stay open when mentally you know if you shut those eyes you will see images you don't want to see. (_A/N: I'm not sure if I have this right for waking up completely as each person probably wakes up differently but this is my approximation) _

Vlad partly reluctantly got up – reluctant because he was still tired, but not reluctant as he didn't want to be controlled again – shaking his head trying to clear it again.

Vlad if he could would have gasped then when he realised there were no reflections anymore, sleeping had make him strong enough to win. The dreamworld was a test to see who would win, and the right Vlad did, now Vlad was free, sure he would have more of a temper and stuff but he was himself!

The thrill of victory ran through Vlad as he looked at his watch to see he had slept for twelve hours, something he hadn't done in years...

* * *

Vlad closed his eyes now thinking of his two blood brothers somewhere in the woods debating whether to find them, he couldn't be sure if he was in the right frame of mind just yet to do that...

The right frame of mind, mentally Vlad laughed at the thought, vampires were never in what Vlad called the 'right frame of mind', now he thought about it, Vlad had never fitted in with other vampires, Cas had fitted in more because he matured at a normal rate but Vlad, he had been different always even before he was born...

(_A/N: There is a mild link here with my one shot Predictions as Vlad realises in a sense what Cas did three years ago._)

Vampire women, when they were pregnant it was normal for them to have an extra hunger for blood than was usual. The baby required the extra nutrition as the food vampires ate just wasn't enough, and the blood brought the stability of having the diet of feeding off humans so they were used to every type, in a way it was like injections, it kept them from catching diseases and kept them constant so it was assured that they would become a vampire.

Magda, when she had been pregnant with Vlad, over thirteen years ago, she had craved more blood than was usual for a pregnancy, not only that but she developed a taste for slayers blood and ordinary breather food too...

Vlad shivered remembering how close he had come to tasting slayers blood himself, he didn't want to have it at all no matter what he had before he was born...

Vlad's birth had gone pretty smoothly considering the fact he was born actually early, he was born several months too early and yet he had been the correct size for a vampire baby, which had baffled people, but the Count had dismissed it saying it was fate and Vlad was just eager to meet his father.

Vlad snorted at that thought, although he would prefer to cope with his father for eternity rather than drink blood.

However, another complication came along as while Vlad was still a baby for some reason Vlad had still craved human blood – to the Count's absolute delight – and milk together. When Vlad had joked to Robin about blood and milk (_see season 1 episode 1_) he was half serious as he had drunk that mix until he was around six when he had dropped the blood and decided to take up milk instead after realising what being a vampire really entailed.

After that Vlad discovered the delights that are breather food, and when I say that I mean worldwide breather food not the icky Transylvanian stuff served by Renfield which Vlad despised. Vlad and Cas together discovered fast food such as burger and chips but also foreign food which their respective fathers found repulsive such as spaghetti bolognaise and garlic bread.

Vlad loved food containing garlic, he didn't like garlic on its own although who did – other than Robin, who's just odd like that– and had it when he could, to the Count's disapproval.

In addition, Vlad had uncovered that he loved the 'outdoor life', being out, exploring the woods and meadows in the fresh air felt great to him. He felt alive when he was outside the castle whichever one – the Transylvanian one or the one in Stokely - when he was Vlad outside could be himself and acted almost breather like, the problem was Vlad would always know he was a vampire as he could always tell that breathers were different to him.

Vampire children could from a young age tell the difference between breathers and vampires – unchanged or not – as their sense of smell was strong from birth making them able to distinguish the two species.

With Vlad this was also true, but Vlad could also distinguish individual supernatural creatures as well which usually didn't come round until the transformation.

Vlad flashed back five years ago when he had first caught the scent of werewolf unknowingly for the first time...

* * *

"**Daddy?" Vlad said quietly almost shyly as he went up to his father after smelling the strong potent smell of wet dog in the bathroom.**

"**What is it Vladdy?" The Count looked down on his small son who was barely above his hips at that time.**

"**The bathroom smells of dogs, and I know Zoltan doesn't go in there because he doesn't like baths." Vlad explained looking calmly with an innocent look on his face knowing his father would be less than impressed but at this point Vlad actually cared about the family honour unlike later on.**

"**WHAT?!" The Count boomed, immediately without hesitation trusting his son's judgement without a second thought on the matter and sped to the bathroom and confirming what Vlad had said.**

**He returned to where Vlad was hissing one word.**

"**Werewolf."**

"**Huh?" Vlad said a confused but childlike tone. "Daddy?" He frowned at the anger on his father's face hoping he wasn't in trouble.**

**The Count knelt down to his son his face softening slightly of his favourite child looking so worried about him.**

"**You smelt werewolf, which I have to say is impressive," the Count gave Vlad a half smile to show he was proud of him and then said in a serious voice. "Go to your room and stay there until I come up and see you."**

* * *

This was how Magda and the Count fell out; Vlad blamed himself for a long time until his Dad explained it was that 'old hag's fault' and that she got what was coming to her.

* * *

Vlad shuddered as he returned to reality and saw a flash of someone speeding to the cabin.

"Vlad," Vlad saw Robin in front of him still in the same dark clothing he had been when Vlad bit him.

Robin crouched down seeing the anger on Vlad's face.

"Robin," Vlad hissed. "What are you doing here? You could die!"

"I don't care," Robin said casually. "Because, I'm already dead, oh and Cas told me to tell you that you are an idiot."

Vlad laughed without humour, rely on Cas to insult the Chosen One. Although Cas probably knew Vlad would forgive him. "That does sound like the kind of think Cas would say."

Robin smiled sitting on the dirty floor. "Why are you running away mate? It's not necessary."

"It's very necessary," Vlad snapped his temper getting the better of him. "I could bite someone."

"You! Bite someone! PLEASE!" Robin joked rolling his eyes.

"I bit you," Vlad reminded him dead serious.

"So, that was your reflection? And you seem in complete control now." Robin added seeing the look on Vlad's face as confirmation. "Seriously, what are you going to do to me mate? Stake me? I have to do what you tell me no matter what anyway."

Vlad rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth losing patience. "Robin, don't make me order you to leave."

"Well, you will have to in order to get rid of me." Robin almost shrugged. "You need someone there for you. Fully merged or not you are in a right state still. You need me or Cas or both."

Vlad sighed. "I'm not going to order you to do anything. I'm sorry, but things are bit tense at the moment."

Robin smiled. "I noticed, and apology accepted, really I deserve that after everything I've put you though, I deserve a telling off."

Vlad shrugged. "Well, can you tell me what happened to Cas, please?"

"Oh, he went back to Transylvania, he said his Dad was calling him and said." Robin attempted to do the deep smooth tones that Cas used – something Cas had picked up from his father. "'Tell Vlad he's an idiot, I love him as a brother, if he needs me to call mead n that I have faith in him and know he will not only be a great vampire but a great Chosen One too.'"

Vlad laughed at Robin's impression of Cas's voice. "You so can't do Cas's voice!"

Robin shrugged. "Why is his voice like that anyway? No other vampire has that type of voice that I've met."

"Cas is a lonely child, the last descendent of the Dewtor family, a family that tend to be extraordinarily flirtatious, it kind of fits in with their evil personality in a weird way, they tend to sleep around a lot, men and women alike and there are no rules against that so it's no problem. Cas has always been flirtatious in his own way, the voice he's picked up from his Dad, Cas calls hypnotism but without the eye colour." Vlad laughed. "Ingrid fell for him three to four years ago, Dad was thrilled but Cas didn't want her, after all he was against vampirism like me. So Cas... well it's a story he's better off telling you but needless to say Ingrid has never forgiven him for it and Cas has felt awkward around her since. So it kind of became just me and Cas."

"Wow, Ingrid has actually fancied someone." Robin said in shock, thinking of his old crush on her which was magically no longer there.

Vlad nodded in agreemeny. "I know."

"How did your dad react to Cas saying no?"

Vlad shrugged. "He didn't care too much, I mean he would love to have Cas as a son in law because he thinks of him as a second son in a way, but because he thinks of him that way he was fine with it. In fact he was angrier at Ingrid because he blamed her attitude and ways for Cas not getting with her."

"That sounds like the Count." Robin agreed.

Vlad sighed.

"Can I ask you something?" Robin said reluctantly.

"Sure," Vlad waved his hand to tell him to go ahead.

"Did it hurt? The merging?"

Vlad frowned. "Sort of, when they first went into my body yes, but the mental battle it didn't hurt in the physical sense more in the emotional sense I guess."

Robin nodded. "So you are all one the same."

"Yep, but I'm still me, you know. I'll just be a bit temperamental." Vlad laughed at the word.

"I think I can handle that." Robin shrugged. "Do you think we are going to need blood? I mean how will we survive without it?"

Vlad frowned noticing the 'we' and glad Robin agreed with the idealism of no blood, Vlad cursed himself for not asking Cas how he lived without blood.

"I don't know."

* * *

_That's the last rewrite and this will be put up the same day as my update so enjoy that!_

_Thank you for reading and remember to review!_

_C_

_xx_


	14. Control

Eternal Immortality: Premature

* * *

_Sorry this is so late, but honest I've been busy, I'm going to try and get as much done tonight as possible._

_I guess I should explain my lateness..._

_I'm on my last year at college which = lots of homework, a ton of revision (I have two exams this month!) and coursework. Once I have finished college I'll be working hard on this a lot more and get the whole series done. _

_Oh and this may be a little long... or very long... hope it makes up for the lack of updates... and it's sad too at some points I really worked hard on this one, I wanted to make it realistic and like an actual episode._

_Thanks to my beta LiveAndLoveLife for being so patient for this etc. _

_I don't own Young Dracula_

* * *

Chapter 14: Control

* * *

Vlad glanced at Stokely castle, his best friend stood next to him trying to reassure him.

"You sure you want to do this Vlad?" Robin asked.

He turned his head and nodded at Robin. "Yeah, I'm sure."

The boys were careful as they entered the castle, looking around wearily worried about being staked as intruders or thrown into the slime pit which they passed with matching disgusted looks on their faces.

Vlad opened the door peeking inside, seeing it was safe and silently crept in.

Ingrid was sat on a chair obviously waiting for dinner, her feet on the table showing no respect for hygiene and holding a gothic magazine flicking through it uncaringly.

The Count was sat on his throne looking out of an open window - which allowed the room to be lit with moonlight - longing clear in his eyes.

There was no sign of Renfield in the room, but that didn't surprise Vlad, what surprised Vlad was the fact the way his family were acting showed they we're not themselves without him, they missed him.

"You missed me?" Vlad asked rhetorically, letting a slight smile spread across his face and put his hands in his pockets of his new leather jacket he'd acquired.

The Count looked up abruptly to the source of his son's voice, seeing his son looking similar to how he had when he had transformed but not completely the same, he could tell that he had fully merged with his reflection and was for the most part the old Vlad again...

"Vladdy!" The Count exclaimed , delighted. "You're back! I was worried."

Vlad stepped forward smiling slightly and shrugging casually as Robin sped to sit down opposite to Ingrid smirking at her teasingly as she scowled at him.

"No need for that," Vlad assured him. "I just had to sort out a few things, that's all."

"Tell me all about your adventures," the Count demanded enthusiastically. "Renfield should be up with dinner soon, we can talk over dinner."

"What adventures?" Robin muttered putting his feet on the table like and making Vlad roll his eyes. "It was boring."

The Count chuckled at Robin's tone. "Surely something happened...?"

"Well actually," Robin leaned to make himself look dramatic and Vlad glared daggers at him briefly telling him he didn't want his father knowing about the blood binding between himself, Robin and Cas just yet.

"Later," Vlad said authority layering his tone and sped to sit next to Robin shrugging off his jacket onto the back of his chair.

Ingrid glared at him briefly irritated by her fully fledged vampire of a brother, her face was full of jealously.

Vlad sighed. "Just get it off your chest Ingrid, preferably before you destroy the town with an explosion of anger."

"You garlic munching maggot," Ingrid snapped letting out her anger and Vlad just sat their calmly not giving her the reaction she wanted. "You booted out _our_ own family and then leave without saying a word, and then you come back unannounced and act like you're in charge." Ingrid's fist slammed on the table, making it shake slightly.

"I'm not acting like I'm in charge Ingrid," Vlad responded calmly. "I just don't feel like answering your questions right now."

Robin smirked, his eyes flicking between Ingrid and Vlad.

"Fine, but what is that stinking breather doing here." Ingrid snapped not noticing his changes as she kept her eyes from him.

"Breather? Where?" Robin said full of sarcasm and gestured to his neck. "I'm not a breather Ingrid."

Ingrid's eyes lingered on the faint bite mark on his neck briefly and scowled at her brother. "What happened to 'no biting'?"

"It was an accident," Vlad shrugged. "I can't change the past. I would if I could."

Ingrid scowled again knowing full well that now Vlad had bitten a breather she couldn't get rid of him with the excuse that he was a 'wimpire'.

At this point Renfield came in a pink apron over his usual clothing, brown stains covering the apron. "I have dinner... oh Master Vlad, you're back."

Vlad nodded casually. "Yeah, and from now on Robin will be staying too."

"No way," Ingrid snapped. "I'm not having that coffin lodging wimpire drooling all over me every time we're in the same room."

Robin rolled his eyes. "For your information Miss Princess, I'm not drooling over you. I'm not attracted to you like I used to anymore, so you can cut out your babbling."

Renfield shrugged and looked at his master who nodded in approval. "You're fortunate I made enough stew for four..."

"Stew for four?" Robin murmured to Vlad as his took his feet off the table allowing Renfield to put his cauldron on the table.

"Dad likes Renfield to cook for four... just in case, well, if Mum ever comes back." Vlad whispered. "Or we have a surprise guest."

Robin nodded showing he understood, his own mother did the same, she always cooked for more than six so much that it became a habit. Robin shuddered thinking of his family... what was he going to do about them?

* * *

The next morning Robin got up extra early feeling nervous, he was stressed about what he would do about his family and decided to collect the post.

Robin flicked through briefly, smirking at the bills that would be burnt, and saw an envelope addressed to the Count in neat, gothic looking writing. Shrugging to himself, Robin took care as he walked into the throne room unsure as to whether the Count was still out hunting or sleeping in his coffin.

Only moments later, the Count flew in through an open window smoking slightly and rolling out of the faint sunlight. Robin winced in sympathy put all the letters in one hand and clicked his fingers so the windows shut blocking the sunlight and also so the candles in the room lit.

Robin placed the letters on the side table and sped to help the Count up.

"You alright Count?" Robin asked holding out his hands.

The Count was surprised by how Robin was acting but allowed him to help his up and brushed himself to stop the smoking.

"Yes, thank you Robin." The Count glared at him with the kinder expression he usually only gave Vlad. "Where's Vladdy?"

"Sleeping," Robin shrugged. "Our time away was draining for him, I got up early... and the post is here."

Robin sped to the table taking the letters carefully into his hands and sped back to the Count handing them over.

"One of them looks like it's from a fellow vampire." Robin admitted. The Count raised his eyebrows taking all the bills in one hand, setting them alight and dropping them and taking the vampiric letter in his other hand and studied it carefully.

"Well, it's about time," The Count murmured and sped to his throne sitting on it opening the letter and murmuring what the letter said to himself.

Robin leaned casually on the main table trying to tell what the letter was about but the Count was murmuring so quietly that even Robin with his extra sensitive vampire hearing couldn't hear him.

When the Count finished reading it he carefully folded it and yelled. "RENFIELD!"

"What is it?" Robin asked stepping forward concerned.

"My brother and his children will be here in two days." The Count stated calmly and shook his head. "I've been waiting for months for this letter; Ivan always leaves things until the last minute."

"Ivan? Your brother?"

The Count nodded. "He's known in our homeland as Ivan the terrible, he moved to America after meeting and _exotic_ vampiress."

Robin raised his eyebrows, slightly amused. "The terrible, he must be evil."

"Very," the Count agreed. "He is a Dracula after all."

Robin chuckled. "You have a point."

Renfield stumbled in. "Yes Master?"

"Ah Renfield, I need you to get my spare coffin out of the crypt and placed in my coffin room. Also I would like a coffin placed in one of the spare coffin rooms in the tower for Robin and two spare rooms prepared with beds. My brother is coming over, and I want him and his children to be comfortable." The Count ordered and Robin raised his eyebrows.

"I'm allowed by own room and coffin," Robin stated in shock, he'd had to sleep in a spare coffin in the crypt during the night.

"Of course, you're a member of the family now," the Count calmly told him, making Robin fleetingly wonder if he knew about the blood brothers binding he'd undergone with Vlad.

"Thank you," Robin said calmly and the Count briefly smiled before speeding off to get his copy of the vampire times and lounge on his throne reading it.

Robin watched briefly speeding off to the tower room hearing Vlad get out of his coffin.

* * *

"Jeez Robin," Vlad complained as Robin sped in. "You could knock."

_I can't help it, its instinct._ Robin thought.

"Yes, you can and you know it," Vlad responded not realising he'd heard his best friend's thoughts.

"Hold on, I didn't say that out loud." Robin said.

Vlad shook his head. _Confusing..._

"Yeah it is," Robin agreed with Vlad's thoughts.

"Woo, you heard that!" Vlad said eyes wide. "You can read my mind!"

"And you mine," Robin added.

Vlad frowned and groaned. "I forgot about that..."

_About what? _Robin asked mentally and Vlad looked him in the eyes.

_You're my first bite, if you change someone or only hurt someone with your first bite they gain a lot more of your power, well not drain you of your power but sort of reflect a lot of it. I forgot that it meant we have a mental bond..._ Vlad sighed.

_So it's not a blood brothers thing then?_ Robin asked.

Vlad shook his head. _Far from it, it strengthens the loyalty so that the "half fang" has to do as they are told. It isn't the same with Cas. I think it's taken till now because I hadn't fully transformed and accepted being a vampire until now._

_Still could be useful... you think you can break it, maybe switch it on and off, that way we don't have to hear each other's thoughts all the time?_ Robin asked.

_Maybe, I'll try_. Vlad closed his eyes pulling up mental defences that he could pull down but others could not. _Can you hear me now?_

Robin shrugged at him not hearing him.

"I've broken it but I can re-establish it when we need to." Vlad told him.

"Good, anyway I came up here to tell you that your uncle and cousins are coming here in two days." Robin warned Vlad.

"What?" Vlad said shocked. "Why?"

Robin shrugged. "Don't ask me, ask your Dad..."

Vlad scowled. "This is so typical. I'm back for five minutes and now there will be four full grown vampires in Stokely!"

"Calm down," Robin said calmly. "Maybe this Ivan isn't a blood drinker."

"You have to be joking," Vlad glanced at him as he flicked through his clothing choosing what to wear. "Dad sets up Ivan as a fine example of what a Dracula should be like. Apparently he could drain almost one hundred breathers in one night when he wanted."

"Oh," Robin frowned. "That sounds bad... he could drain the whole town in around a month then!"

Vlad nodded. "Exactly."

Robin frowned. "Vlad..."

Vlad looked over to Robin. "Yeah?"

"I think I should warn my family... and tell them what's happened." Robin said.

Vlad shook his head. "Sorry Robin but you can't, but I understand what you mean."

"Then what?" Robin asked.

"That's down to you... but I have a suggestion but you probably won't like it... I definitely don't." Vlad looked at Robin torn.

* * *

Robin glanced at the sickly yellow house, Robin was sure he would be blinded by the colour of the house if it hadn't been night-time.

Memories of his old life were right beneath his eyelids from looking at the house that used to be a home to him. He was going to have to leave it all behind.

Don't get Robin wrong, Robin liked being a vampire, the speed, the strength, but he didn't have his natural family now... he had the Dracula's instead, Robin didn't resent Vlad for what he did and didn't resent that he was loyal to Vlad, the Count had been very accepting almost treating him like a son again – although he still favoured Vlad which didn't bother Robin – it was nice to have an almost family, they seemed to understand him in ways his old family never could.

Robin at that moment would have taken a deep breath if he were able and sped from his position across the road from the house to the door gently knocking on the door.

Chloe was the one to answer the door; she looked the same as ever, her blonde straight hair down and a pink dressing gown covering her small body.

"Robin," Chloe gasped taking in her taller brother, not dressed the way she remembered, he seemed more casual but darker. He was wearing grey jeans, a black t-shirt with black leather jacket and boots. These were nothing like his old clothing tastes.

"Hi Chloe," Robin said softly to his sister careful, so that his jacket covered his faint, but permanent bite marks. "Can I come in; I need to talk to you and the rest of the family."

Chloe blinked and stepped back. "Yeah, come in, it's your house too you know."

Robin shrugged, not revealing that he needed permission to enter. He entered carefully the smell of breathers hitting him, but ignored it knowing that last thing he needed was to bite his own family.

Robin sat in the living room in a limy green chair studying the unchanged yellow room; it looked almost the same except there was a layer of dust that would normally not be there.

Robin could easily hear the clattering as some of his family rushed down the stairs and his mother and father rushed from the kitchen after Chloe called them saying Robin was.

Ian and Paul were the first to burst into the room.

"Robin bro!" Ian cried happily.

"Where have you been?" Paul demanded. "I'm sorry if it was our fault."

"We'll never tease you again!" Ian agreed and promised rashly.

"Boys," Mr Branagh told them calmly looking over the shoulders spotting Robin who twitched nervously under his glare, Robin had been gone over a week and even though he'd only been with the Dracula's one day he felt uncomfortable.

Mrs Branagh knocked the twins aside to hug Robin who carefully hugged her back careful not to let any of himself touch or see her neck.

When she pulled away she immediately started talking. "You're so cold, are you ill? You haven't been sleeping in the wild?"

Robin internally sighed, he had slept wild but the coldness wasn't from that. "You could say that..."

"Where did you go? We heard Vlad went missing too. Did you two run off together?"

"Not exactly," Robin admitted honestly. "We had no choice really."

"Bullies right?" Mr Branagh guessed with narrowing eyes. "I knew you were having trouble at school, who's doing it?"

Robin shook his head, even though he had been teased at school he ignored it like Vlad, though recently Vlad's reactions to bullying, in school and out, was a more violent approach...

Robin shivered trying not to think of what the bullies of Stokely had suffered as punishment for bullying from Vladimir Dracula.

"No Dad, it's complicated." Robin admitted.

Chloe scowled. "We're your family, we can understand."

"Uh huh," Robin said disbelievingly and turned sarcastic. "Yeah, right. You sooo understood my gothic vampire obsession didn't you!"

Robin then calmed down, he'd wanted to say that for years but didn't dare until now.

"Robin, we love you, we can understand." Chloe said, as the rest of their family winced.

"Like you 'understand' Vlad by rejecting him!" Robin snarled loyalty pumping through him. "If you can't understand Vlad, you can't me either Chloe!"

At that Robin pulled down the left side of his jacket covering his neck showing her the bite marks there.

"He... he didn't," Chloe whispered fear in her voice, eyes locked on the bite make in disbelief.

"He did," Robin admitted leaning back casually. "I practically let him, I saved Jonno's life by letting him, I don't mind though."

"How could... you even want... that?" Chloe said disgusted, unable to say the word making her family grow confused.

"It's better than what I have here," Robin murmured. "I was never accepted here, at least with them I have a chance of being accepted."

"Yeah, as a second class citizen like the women!" Chloe added harshly.

"It's not like that with me, and it won't be that way forever Chloe, things change, people change, look at me, I've changed, sure not the way I intended but it's for the better for all of us." Robin told her now regaining his composure.

Chloe shook her head tears in her eyes. "You are... were my brother."

"I still am your brother," Robin reassured her.

"But you're dead," she murmured.

"Robin's not dead... right?" Ian asked dumbly.

"Duh, he's right there," Paul rolled his eyes and pointed at Robin.

"So... that makes a difference to you, if it does Chloe why don't you stake me now." Robin said testing her and seeing the torn expression on her face.

"I don't understand," Ian murmured.

"Don't we all," Mr Branagh agreed.

Chloe looked up her face tear stained. "Robin's a vampire,"

Robin didn't even bat an eyelid, he'd been expecting this.

"No, he isn't," Mrs Branagh told her daughter. "They don't exist."

"No, they pretend not to be," Robin corrected quietly looking up at his family dangerous from beneath his eyelashes. "Vampires are real, and I am one. Hence the bite mark."

Robin gestured to his neck. "The whole Count family are the Dracula's, the most powerful vampire family in the world. They've been breathing down our necks for ages and you have never noticed. I noticed within five minutes."

They all shook their heads in denial except Chloe who looked at Robin sympathy clear in her eyes.

"Sorry, but I have to do this," Robin murmured.

"You're going to kill us," Chloe said fearfully and Robin shook his head standing up.

"No, never, even though it's almost as bad." Robin admitted. "But... I have to..."

At that moment, Vlad sped in, gaining telepathic permission to enter from Robin through their loyalty bond.

Vlad placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"I should do it mate, they are your family, you can't do it to them, I can though." Vlad told him. "You can't mind wipe someone you care about."

Robin nodded in acceptance.

Chloe looked at Vlad who was completely different to when she had properly seen him last. "Vlad,"

Vlad nodded. "Chloe, it's been a long time,"

Chloe nodded as well tears sparkling in her eyes, guilt plain there. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

"Don't apologise," Vlad told her softly holding up a hand to stop her and Chloe looked up at him surprised that he was still mostly himself. "I'm sorry for what I have to do, but it's for all of your sakes."

"What are you going to do?" Chloe asked and Vlad clicked his fingers hypnotising everyone but Chloe and Robin.

Vlad went up to Chloe leaned down so he was her height.

"A mind wipe, you'll forget about vampires, and I'll make it so they think Robin went off somewhere. You can lead a happy life without vampire interference. I promise you that." Vlad told her honesty in his eyes.

"You can't make that promise Vlad," Chloe whispered knowingly.

"You can when you're the Chosen One," Vlad told her silently making her gasp, she'd been told of the prophecy by Vlad himself and never thought he'd be the Chosen One... she now understood what Robin meant by the changes that would happen in the vampire world.

Chloe blinked and hugged him carefully. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "You're my best friend. Thank you for being there, usually I'm seen as a weirdo, you didn't I should never have..."

Vlad pulled away placing a cold finger in her lips. "If you hadn't you'd probably be like Robin by now. I don't blame you."

Chloe nodded and sprinted up to Robin flinging him into a hug, which he returned warmly.

"I love you," Chloe whispered into his ear her voice cracking from tears. "No matter what you are."

"I love you too sis," Robin murmured letting her go and she walked to her family and faced the boys giving them a nod.

"Okay... let's do this..." Chloe said determinedly.

* * *

Robin watched from a distance seeing his family pack their stuff into the crampt Volkswagen; they would get a lorry to pick up the rest of their stuff later.

The Branagh's were leaving – for their own safety – believing they should move to a more isolated area of Wales now Robin had "moved onto do other things in the art sector", there were too many painful memories staying here.

Vlad put a comforting arm around his best friend.

"We did the right thing," Vlad assured his friend.

"I know," Robin murmured. "But I'll never see them again..."

Vlad shrugged. "Don't try and guess your own destiny Robin, look what happened to me when I tried to control mine."

Robin turned and nodded speeding off to the castle.

Vlad took one last glance at the Branagh's smiling sadly, he'd miss them, but this was the best thing for them, at least they would be safe until Vlad could put the "no biting" rule into effect.

* * *

Vlad decided the best thing to do when it came to Robin for the rest of the day was to leave him with his thoughts; he needed to be clear headed for when Ivan, Boris and Olga showed up that night.

So he spent that day poking around Ingrid's room as she was at school, messing up her nail varnish collection so it was mixed colours now for each type, Vlad couldn't wait to see what her nails would look like after that was put on. He also fiddled with her phone so the fake calling system went off every hour.

Satisfied that Vlad had got his revenge on Ingrid for everything that she had ever done to him he sped to the throne room and started playing with the candles, now completely bored he sat in a chair by the fire feet up and the record player playing music he liked, while he played with his new vampiric powers.

This led to the candles flickering on and off every ten seconds for half an hour and a set of armour accidently being melted to a pool of jagged smouldering iron.

Vlad didn't really care, he was in a bad mood, and though he wasn't going to fire ball the roof like his father but he still had a temper on him, especially since Ingrid's birthday.

* * *

The Count got out of his coffin at three o'clock only an hour before Ingrid would get home.

"Ah Vladdy, how long have you been up?" The Count asked picking up the his newspaper that had been delivered only three hours earlier and placed on the side, and sped onto his throne.

"All night and all day," Vlad shrugged speeding so he was in front of his father who glanced at the paper and gave it an angry look.

"What's wrong?" Vlad asked not really concerned leaning on the table behind him.

"Blood prices have gone up," the Count muttered. "Ivan will not be impressed."

"Yeah, speaking of him, when is he arriving?" Vlad asked.

"Around eight o'clock why?"

"Okay, so that gives Robin five hours..."

"Vladdy? The Count asked confused by what Vlad said.

"The Branagh's have left Stokely," Vlad informed his father. "It's for their own sake, it's also so they don't question why Robin is no longer at school and human."

"Very clever Vladdy," The Count looked impressed. "What about the girl's knowledge of us?"

"I hypnotised her so she'd forget," Vlad shrugged. "She'll be able to lead a normal life now."

The Count nodded accepting this and went back to his paper.

An hour later, a very angry Ingrid came home.

"The Branaghs have left!" Ingrid said irritably eyeing her brother knowing he was behind it.

"So," The Count dismissed uncaringly. "I'm sure there will be other breathers to drain in their place."

"Exactly," Vlad pretended to agreed flicking through a book on vampire law.

"You garlic infested maggot!" Ingrid insulted Vlad, stormed to her room and Vlad snorted knowing that she was going to get a shock when she got to her room.

The Count looked at Vlad briefly wondering what had him amused but shrugged it off by calling Renfield to hurry with cleaning his best cape.

Vlad was able to hear Ingrid's scream from his room after speeding up there to hide, shutting the door behind him and locking it with a skeleton key.

"Where's that coffin breath!?" Vlad heard her demand from their father.

"Why should I tell you...? I'll only tell you, if you tell me what he's done," the Count asked interested in what mayhem Vlad had been up to as he spelt, intentionally buying Vlad time to get out of the castle.

Vlad smiled to himself knowingly quickly changing into his vampiric clothing chosen for meeting Ivan and sped out of his open window.

* * *

Robin could also hear the commotion from his room a floor below Vlad's and sped down to the throne room now calm after having a little upset tantrum in his room since he's last seen his family.

"What's the noise about?" Robin asked hearing Vlad speed out of his window.

"Vlad mixed up all my nail varnish so they are funny colours, and my phone keeps calling itself!" Ingrid all but screamed making the Count burst out laughing and even Robin couldn't help a grin spread across his face.

"Too late Ingrid," Robin informed her. "You'll have to get your revenge later. Vlad's already gone to the station to wait for Ivan."

Ingrid scowled. "How do you know that?!"

"I just do, so shut up," Robin told her and she stormed out to get changed.

* * *

Vlad was a very patient person most of the time and tonight was one of those times he could be as patient as he liked, he thought to himself sitting calmly on the bench at that station waiting for the rest of his family and Robin to arrive.

Vlad was keeping his ears open for any trains that would arrive but so far only the public ones had shown every fifteen or so minutes, not all of them stopped Vlad noticed and not all were passenger carrying trains, some seemed to be delivering coal as well.

About three hours had passed since Vlad had sped out his room to avoid a "minor" confrontation with his big sister, he wasn't going to deny he was bored but he did find it amusing to watch people fuss getting on and off trains.

Vlad was just thankful it was still cloudy this week, otherwise the moment he'd left his room earlier would have meant he'd be dust by now...

"Hello! Earth calling Vlad!" Vlad blinked out his thoughts spotting Robin by the platform with crossed arms and an amused look on his face.

Vlad stood up speeding next to him. "Sorry, I was thinking,"

"I noticed, you alright?"

Vlad rolled his eyes. "I should really be asking you that, but yes, I'm fine."

Robin smiled faintly. "I'm fine too,"

"You sure? You don't have to be here." Vlad told him.

Robin turned to face the train lines and shrugged. "I'm alright, I think you'll need to support," Robin teased. "I mean if you're going to stop the town being slaughtered then you'll need back up."

Vlad grinned and turned away from Robin so he was next to his keeping his eyes out for the train.

"Where are the others?" Vlad wondered.

"They're coming in the hearse, I decided to fly ahead because it kind of stinks in there and I'd rather be with you here than cope with their arguing." Robin admitted and Vlad laughed.

"Welcome to my world," Vlad teased. "You're going to have to get used to the fighting, all vampires fight among themselves."

* * *

"Where in Transylvania is he?" Ingrid asked losing her temper. "He should have been here half an hour ago!"

"Evil like his cannot be hurried Ingrid," the Count told her firmly.

Robin rolled his eyes at Vlad making him smirk, ever since the others had arrived Ingrid had been tetchy, especially seeing as she didn't get the chance to jump at Vlad for what he did to her phone and nail varnish collection.

"Ever heard of patience Ingrid?" Robin asked teasingly peeking around the Count to look at Ingrid a grin on his face.

"Shut up you mongrel," Ingrid scowled and Robin and Vlad just laughed.

The Count stiffened sniffing the air. "Silence! He approaches."

Vlad and Robin looked at each other with disgruntled looks on their faces and turned to the dark train that appeared in from nowhere.

The Count led the way while Vlad and Robin started murmuring to each other as they followed surprised that the appearance of the train.

The door opened to hear a delighted American.

"Bro!" the man said stepping out of the carriage making the Count had a horrified look on his face making Vlad and Robin have to suppress laughter.

"Come give me a hug," 'Ivan' awkwardly hugged his brother and stepped away.

"You two much be Vlad and Ingrid," he noticed and noticed Robin. "But I don't know you."

"Robin Branagh sir," Robin said politely not wanting his head to be ripped off.

"Half fang?" Ivan guessed.

Robin nodded.

"What's happened to you Ivan... you have a suntan?!" The Count demanded disgusted.

"It's Harvey now, Ivan's so old school and the suntan is out a bottle, shush," Harvey put a finger on his lips making Vlad and Robin suppress laughter again. Harvey noticed the look on the Count's face and decided to change the subjects. "Meet your cousins. Olga! Boris!"

Olga wasn't at all reluctant when leaving the carriage and curtseyed to the Count. "Your grace,"

"Charming," the Count said impressed as Olga stood next to her father.

"Uh please!" Ingrid complained and for once Vlad and Robin agreed with her, they could see right through her, she was playing at a facade.

Next was Boris who was nothing like the others had expected, long and lanky with braces and glassed, Boris hid behind his father nervously intimidated by the vampiric looks of his uncle and cousins.

Harvey laughed. "He has a couple of personal contact issues... he's shy."

"Great!" Ingrid complained eyeing Vlad and Robin. "Another loser!"

Vlad scowled at her and Robin just ignored her trying to get Boris' attention so he could get his from behind his father.

"Quiet Ingrid, before I feed you to the gargoyles." The Count threatened and turned back to Ivan. "Never mind that, you must be hungry brother, how about we catch some peasant!"

Vlad then turned to scowl at his father.

"You and Robin can come too, Vladdy," the Count added noticing Vlad's scowl which then went deeper.

"No peasant hunting," Vlad complained. "No way!"

"Hold on, am I missing something here, because you all are." Harvey pointed out.

"What's that?" Robin asked.

"I don't do peasant anymore." Harvey admitted and Vlad gave him a shocked look. "Blood free since ninety three, I drink Soya substitute..."

Robin and Vlad exchanged delighted expressions at that. "Cool!" Robin exclaimed.

Vlad just looked relieved and smiled smugly as his father scowled flying off.

"Dad!" Vlad yelled.

"Now you've done it," Ingrid said storming off back to the hearse Renfield following her as well as Olga, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Boris, you don't have to be afraid." Robin said comforting. "I won't bite, neither will Vlad, honest."

Boris blinked and went with Robin leaving Vlad alone with Harvey.

"Sorry about him," Vlad nodded towards the direction his father had flew off and heard the hearse leave its position.

"I didn't expect him to take it well," Harvey admitted.

Vlad smiled. "Yeah well, things have been difficult lately, what with my transformation and rejecting vampire tradition myself, and bringing Robin in."

Harvey raised his eyebrows. "You've gone through the change already."

Vlad nodded. "Yeah, but keep it quiet, I'm not really supposed to tell but... you'd have noticed anyway."

Harvey smiled faintly. "I probably would, so Robin's loyal to you."

"My reflection caused me to bite him before I could regain control," Vlad admitted.

"Understandable," Harvey said sympathetically. "You don't want to bite breathers?" he asked as they began to walk back to the castle.

"No, I didn't even drink Robin's blood, I spat it out," Vlad shrugged in admittance.

"That's very impressive Vlad," Harvey told him. "I doubt Boris would have the strength to do the same."

"Is he really..."

"A wimp, yes he is," Harvey shook his head. "I guess it's because I'm not as vampiric as say your father... and his mother isn't really around him."

Vlad sighed longingly thinking of his own mother. "I know how that feels,"

Harvey smiled at him. "Well, maybe you can give him some tips on how to be a good but strong vampire."

* * *

Boris, Robin noticed got nervous easily but once he got used to someone, he was fine. Robin had tried to avoid being creepy in any way so he wasn't scared and Boris had begun to open up to him.

Vlad then came in to check up on his cousin and Robin.

"How's it going?" Vlad was leaned casually on the doorframe looking into Boris's room making Boris jump at how fast Vlad was while Robin rolled his eyes.

"You're such a show off," Robin told him.

"Haha," Vlad rolled his eyes sarcastically.

Boris blinked eyes flickering between the two boys and pointed at Vlad accusingly.

"You're a vampire,"

"Yeah," Vlad shrugged. "I went through the change early."

Boris looked faint at that and sat on his bed murmuring. "I'm going through the change soon. I turn sixteen next month."

Vlad and Robin then looked at each other understanding why they were here now.

Vlad sped to Boris and gave him a smile. "I know how you feel," Boris looked up at his younger cousin. He hadn't expected Vlad to be kind, he's been told Vlad would be evil but not yet a vampire. "I felt the same."

"Actually," Robin corrected. "You look in better shape than Vlad did a month before his transformation."

Vlad then glared at him. "Shut up,"

"What? I'm trying to make him feel better!" Robin argued honestly and Vlad sighed giving in and turning back to Boris.

"He's probably right," Vlad shrugged. "Like I said I know how unpleasant it is, I only transformed just two weeks ago."

Boris looked at Vlad stunned. "Wow, what's it like...?"

"Um, I think your Dad should explain that." Vlad admitted. "I don't want to scare you and I don't think he'll be happy with me if I tell you."

* * *

Dinner was its usual disaster, as it was found out Harvey was also a vegetarian which meant no meat, which seemed odd especially to a vampire.

It didn't bother Vlad or even Robin though because they had found out that they could live off soy blood.

Robin before transforming thought feeding off humans was fine but now he was a vampire, he did see Vlad's point, biting wasn't good for cooperation and if he did bite people like the rest mankind may go extinct which was the last thing vampirekind needed.

Robin jumped out of his stupor at the sound of echoing thunder. Vlad and the Count were arguing over whether they should all go blood free, of course the Count was against it, and so was Ingrid, but Robin decided to stay out of it, it was a family problem and no matter what he wasn't a member of the family. So he just sat on his chair his feet up sniggering at the fighting and keeping an eye on Olga who seemed to want to get the fox pie and though it at Ingrid, although Robin probably wouldn't stop her because it would be so funny.

It all ended with the Count flying out as a bat making Vlad groan in complaint, and Ingrid just look smug.

"Aw, loser!" Ingrid told him smugly, earning her a scowl. "He's probably going to kill half the town now... and it's YOUR entire fault!"

"Cut it out Ingrid," Robin rolled his eyes. "Breathers are more stubborn than you think..."

"What?" Ingrid said. "Please, most breathers aren't worth blunting your fangs on!"

"Uh huh," Robin said disbelievingly.

Vlad stood there eyeing his sister and best friend, glad Robin was defending him, Harvey meanwhile didn't seem too bothered either, Vlad had expected him to tell him off but obviously he knew the Count was a bit tough to get to.

* * *

Robin, for once, was proven right when the Count came flapping into the room smoking and clawing at his ears.

Olga tried to run and help him up but Ingrid pushed her aside so he fell on the floor making Robin snigger, and Ingrid helped up the Count.

"Thank you Ingrid," the Count said making Vlad look briefly stunned. "Now go away!" He yelled and Vlad then rolled his eyes. "Peasants aren't safe anymore," he complained getting onto his chair to fiddle with his ears. "That stinking breather had an infernal contraption that has played havoc with my bat hearing!"

"Welcome to the modern era," Harvey said slight sarcasm layering his American accent. "It's a dangerous place for vampires."

"If that hadn't been a personal alarm it could have been pepper spray," Vlad pointed out.

"Or a stun gun," Boris added and Vlad rolled his eyes knowing stun guns weren't exactly the normal thing to carry around.

"It's too dangerous to feed off breathers anymore," Harvey continued. "Living in the past is stressing you out; I mean you are only what seven hundred..."

"Six, six hundred!" The Count reminded him.

"Whatever, you look closer to a thousand," Harvey dismissed making Robin and Ingrid snigger.

"I can still turn a few heads." The Count said with a disgruntled swish of his cape.

"I'm not saying you're not good looking," Harvey said calmly. "All use Drac guys have that in common right?"

Ingrid laughed looking at Boris, who needed a makeover in her eyes, though she couldn't deny that the other three could be counted as slightly good looking but really not much.

"But if you go blood free, all those years will just fall away," Harvey said almost metaphorically and Vlad then began to see why he'd failed in getting his father to give up blood, Harvey wasn't exactly doing a good job... then Ingrid got up to stand next to Vlad to make her point.

"Before you girl boys burst into song, can I say one thing? Van Helsing." Ingrid reminded them. "He will never let Dad live at all, never mind a normal life, even if he does theoretically give up blood."

Vlad then took advantage of this thinking of a way to get his Dad to go blood free. "Uncle Harvey, you can talk to Van Helsing!"

"Excellent idea, Vlad!" The Count clapped getting up and glanced at his brother. "You think you can do that... little brother."

"Sure," Harvey said casually. "And if he gives up his stakes, you go blood free. Right?"

The Count looked to his children; Vlad was nodding enthusiastically and Ingrid who shaking her head. "Agreed,"

"Aw, YES!" Vlad laughed smugly in Ingrid's face.

"NO!" Ingrid yelled.

* * *

"How could you be so stupid!?" Ingrid yelled after sprinting in telling them that Harvey had been kidnapped by Van Helsing. "If he succeeds..."

"Calm down Ingrid," the Count said casually. "Ivan cannot resist slayer blood. It's perfect, I get rid of the slayers and get my blood sucking brother back!"

"What?" Robin said disbelievingly.

"Brilliant!" Olga and Ingrid said

"Harvey wouldn't do that he's... with a slayer who could slay him!" Vlad realised. "Bats, what have I done?"

"Don't worry about Ivan; he can take care of himself." The Count dismissed.

Vlad scowled speeding out of the room with a whoosh, Robin decided he'd better follow and also left scowling at everyone and telling Boris to stay put.

* * *

"What are we going to do, Robin?!" Vlad wondered as they sprinted past the monument in the centre of Stokely – their speeding powers were slightly diminished from overuse and had to keep up the appearance of being breather. "My uncle is going to get staked!"

"Calm," Robin soothed. "I'm sure your uncle won't let himself get staked right away."

Vlad nodded in agreement and looked around for anyone, taking a risk he sped off Robin close at his heels until they reached the Van Helsing's caravan.

"We won't be able to get in," Robin told him making Vlad scowl.

"Hold on," Vlad put a finger up and closed his eyes then opened then and sped in.

Vlad could see the father and son with stakes in hand glancing at Harvey not trusting him.

Jonno span round surprised to see Vlad. "How'd you get in?"

"Harvey kindly invited me in telepathically," Vlad smiled kindly at his uncle who returned the smile. "Robin, you can come in."

Robin sped in knocking Van Helsing who cut his finger on the steel tip of his stake.

"Ow," he complained sneering at the two vampire boys who stiffened and looked at Ivan/Harvey who clicked his fingers to hypnotise them.

"Uncle Harvey, NO!" Vlad yelled trying not to take in the stench of slayers blood.

"My name is Ivan," Ivan said menacingly and Vlad looked at Robin talking telepathically, sped to grab each side of Ivan and flew him back to the castle.

* * *

Dragging a hungry evil vampire back into the castle wasn't easy.

Vlad made up the excuse that it wasn't fair that it wasn't fair if Ivan got all the spoils for dragging him out. An excuse that was accepted.

"You know Vladdy, you really are becoming a sly fox," the Count said approvingly, as Ivan played with steaks his eyes flickering to Robin, looking like he wanted to stake him.

Vlad rolled his eyes; his father hadn't noticed that Vlad was playing at evil.

"Yeah, whatever," Vlad shrugged.

"Oh and congratulations on what you did to Ingrid," the Count added. "You seem to have taught her a valuable lesson."

"Yeah to keep the door to her room locked." Robin sniggered fiddling with his leather jacket's buttons.

"The door was locked," Vlad admitted. "She just doesn't realise I can turn to smoke and go under her door."

Robin snorted and his face so as not to annoy anyone. Vlad just smiled, noticing that Boris was cowering in the corner fearful of his own father.

Vlad felt overwhelming sympathy for him and made a snap decision.

"Boris," Vlad said softly and Boris looked up at his cousin. "Come with me, we need to talk."

* * *

_That is so long! I hope it makes up for the lack of updates._

_Yes, I know a cliff-hanger but I wanted to end it there so it goes onto the next episode._

_I guess I would have made this more than one chapter but I decided to do deal with all the problems in one that way you aren't all left completely hanging by a thread._

_Like the Branagh's, I didn't want to kill them off and I was surprised how nice I was to them to be honest, you may notice I was bringing out the old Chloe, I wanted to be kind to her for once, it may have been slash like but honest the other Branagh's aren't coming back. Only Robin is staying._

_This I think is the best chapter I have ever written, it's really in depth and reminds me of the lengths of actual chapters in books._

_This chapter being so long was inspired by a lot of artists including Depeche Mode and Taylor Swift. Thanks to them._

_Thank you for reading, and remember to review!_

_I will try to update ASAP as the next chapter WILL be shorter, but that's about two weeks away because I have two maths exams to sit, so I've been writing this in little increments – another reason it took so long._

_C_

_Xx_


	15. Explanations

Eternal Immortality: Premature

* * *

_This is being written as I'm waiting to publish chapter 14, just done a load of maths stuff and feel I need a break. I think leaving this has been a good thing so I can include season 4 things in the series but also come back with renewed enthusiasm, especially seeing as in just over a week I will have no more exams until May and won't have too much work to do!_

_Huzzah! But this chapter is not going to be as long as the previous one so don't get your hopes up; I planned for this chapter to be small, which hopefully means I can move onto the next chapter soon._

_This has been betaed now! So thanks to LiveAndLoveLife!_

_I don't own Young Dracula._

* * *

Chapter 15: Explanations

* * *

Boris and Robin both curiously followed Vlad to his room, when they got there they found Vlad sat high up on his coffin almost towering over them in a way.

"I think I need to talk to you, Boris," Vlad admitted to his cousin and gestured for him to come in. Robin sped so he was sat next to Vlad which looked strange to Boris because he was always taught that vampires didn't have friends and yet Vlad and Robin were beyond a doubt, best friends and both of them were vampires.

Boris came in carefully still slightly fearful of the two boys in front of him; he knew well that Vlad was extremely powerful even though he was unaware of Vlad being the Chosen One, and he also knew Robin was powerful too because of Vlad being so powerful.

Boris leaned on Vlad's chest of drawers, he knew the feeling of nervousness was plain on his face but he couldn't hide it, he'd never been good at hiding the truth.

Vlad snapped his fingers making the door shut with a loud slam, which made Boris jump in fear.

Vlad allowed Boris to calm down hearing his rapid heartbeat, and then began to speak again.

"You asked me to explain to transformation to you," Vlad stated.

Boris nodded.

"Do you still want to know?" Vlad asked and Boris raised his eyebrows. "I'm asking because it's not pleasant like I said, and I don't want to scare you more than you already have been in the past twenty four hours."

"I need to know Vlad, if I don't I may end up evil like Dad and the Count," Boris' voice cracked. "I want to know how you managed to stay good but still go through the change."

Vlad nodded. "You Dad is probably hiding it because he wants you to be taken over and become evil."

Boris gasped. "Taken over."

"Yeah," Vlad said darkly. "What happens is you go to the family blood mirror – it holds the power of our clan – and there your evil side in the form of your reflection comes out of the mirror and takes over your body, mind almost everything, over time the reflection takes over completely, it's irreversible."

Boris blinked. "I'm going to be taken over..." Boris whispered his darkest fears confirmed and Vlad shook his head rapidly.

"No Boris, in order to survive you have to take over your reflection, you have to be the one in control." Vlad told him determinedly. "You can win like I did, my reflection took over me but my passion to save breathers gave me something to fight for... I beat him, just not before we bit Robin."

"I won't win," Boris murmured. "I'm too much of a wimp. How can you win against someone so powerful?"

"That's just what your reflection wants you to think," Vlad informed him. "You can  
win, anyone can, you have to believe in yourself, you can't think that you'll lose in the end because that's when you'll lose for sure, and you have got to be an optimist. The reflection doesn't have the power, you do, and the evil side is you, so how can it be that he's more powerful than you if he is you." Vlad shook his head. "It's your power Boris, not his, don't forget that."

"What if he does win," Boris looked up through his dark eyelashes. "What then?"

"You'll probably go off for blood," Vlad shrugged like it was no big deal. "From what I can gather most vampires after the change kill a dozen breathers in a week and then settle down and do the evil acts to their family etc."

"Ohh, can't wait for Ingrid to change then," Robin muttered making Boris jump again, he'd been quiet so long, listening that Boris had forgotten his presence, where Vlad hadn't and was surprised he hadn't made a sarcastic remark earlier.

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Yep, it's going to be MORE dreadful for us after she changed."

"Great," Robin muttered sarcastically.

Boris looked at Vlad. "You think Ingrid will let her reflection take over her."

"Are you kidding?!" Vlad asked rhetorically. "She'll have a party for her, she's dying to be a vampire as it is, and when she finds out she'll become more evil she's going to be thrilled. It's why I haven't told her what happens."

"Olga will probably be the same," Boris muttered. "She may pretend to be nice but really she's worse than Dad really."

"Knew it!" Robin exclaimed and looked at Vlad. "We guessed she was pretending and was like Ingrid."

Boris shrugged. "Well, you are right; I think she wants to take over."

"As in take the Dracula throne?" Vlad asked.

"I wouldn't put it past her," Boris warned Vlad. "Never underestimate Olga, even if she loses a fight she always comes back with a vengeance."

Vlad scowled. "She's not touching the throne,"

"Because you want it," Robin said between coughs and Vlad scowled at him.

"Shut up," Vlad said between his teeth. "You know I don't care less about getting the throne. I'd rather Ingrid get it now."

Robin shrugged knowingly, Vlad had told him that seeing he'd get the Grand High Vampire's throne in the end he didn't see the point in having his father's throne as well, so he was considering on insisting that Ingrid inherited the title for her sake so she might be nicer and seeing as she kind of deserved it.

Boris shrugged not caring. "Well, I don't want the throne, you can have it."

Vlad grinned. "Thanks, but you won't feel that way after the transformation. I know that for a fact."

"How come?"

"Because, even though I am mostly myself, I can't deny the fact I crave power," Vlad sighed. "I'm not going to lie about that,"

It was true, Vlad still felt the itching impatience and thirst for power his reflections had, they had passed it to him, it made him partly want to stake the Grand high Vampire right now, only Vlad's morals and intelligence prevented Vlad from hunting the GHV down himself and slaying him.

Boris nodded. "I guess, I can accept that,"

Vlad smiled slightly at that, and Robin grinned.

"Vlad's not alone in that, even I like the idea of power it's just I like Vlad am not willing to kill over it," Robin admitted. "Aw well, we can be our own bat pack though!"

Vlad rolled his eyes at Robin's reference to Vlad's t-shirt in his wardrobe, that Robin had spotted and laughed like an idiot at, making Vlad deciding to pull the prank of getting him one too. Robin instead of being insulted was delighted at his gift which just made Vlad laugh at his best friend.

"Vladimir!" The Count yelled.

Vlad sighed. "I'd better go, but Boris just don't forget, you can win against your reflection, bear that in mind over the next month."

Vlad then sped out of the room to see his father, Robin followed and went to his own room to take a nap leaving Boris to adsorb what he'd learnt and think things through.

* * *

_Yep that's a much smaller one, focussed on the boys too. But I have to say I enjoyed writing it, you don't see enough Boris I think, and wanted to understand him better._

_Anyway thank you for reading and please review!_

_I'll try and get chapter 16 done ASAP, but I'm focussing on season 3 outtakes at the moment so please no pressure!_

_C_

_xx_


End file.
